The Avenging Angel
by Dan the Wireman
Summary: The Avenging Angel is a whispered legend. A Makuta fighting against the Teridax and other Makuta for the people of Mata Nui. Only time will tell if he survives his Destiny. Rated T for violence, and some language. Chapter 7 now up. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

The Hunter

Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle. Not in this dimension at least.

The Avenging Angel

Chapter 1:

"It is better to serve in Heaven, than rule in Hell"

Author's Note: The Hunter was created with the idea in mind of being one of the very few supporters of Mata Nui and Miserix. Please review, and tell me what you think. Also don't worry about my other fanfics. I won't leave them in is disarray.

My name is Talius and I am part of a race known as the Makuta. We used to be servants of Mata Nui, his people the matoran trusted us as guardians. We created rahi; I enjoyed this part of the job the most. My favorite was Grax, a rahi wolf I had created as a pet. Miserix was a fine leader and I followed him closely. You couldn't have a more loyal follower of Miserix and Mata Nui. Finally, I had a lover in a Toa of Water, Sela. The other Makuta called me a softie, but I didn't care, my couldn't get any better. However there was a Makuta rising through the ranks by name of Teridax. I knew Teridax, a Makuta never satisfied with his station. His tactics were vicious, and his demeanor was volatile. I didn't like him; I felt that if I turned my back on him he would bury a blade in it. Moreover his actions during the Matoran Civil War disgusted me. He gained a following believe it or not, I was not one of them. Everything changed on that fateful night, when the balance of power shifted.

I was coming back from tending to a few rahi in the fields of Calda Nui, the island where I was stationed. The beautiful sun set as I walked down the path that led to my house. It was another typical day for me, and I had no problem with that. Life was good until I reached my house. I could already tell something was wrong as I made my way towards the house. The ground was trampled, someone was in a hurry. When I noticed that the lock on the door was broken I pulled my longsword out of its sheath. I heard whimpering inside and rushed in. Grax, my rahi wolf was laying on the floor bleeding to death.

"No, No this can't be happening." I cried out. The rahi wolf that I raised since he was a pup, who saved my life countless times, was dieing. Why was this happening to me? Most of all why did they hurt Grax? He did nothing but good. Grax whimpered a bit as the tears rolled down my face. "Don't worry Grax; you'll be with the Great Spirits soon." Grax licked my hand as a sign of goodbye. His eyes closed and never opened again. I kneeled there crying. Then I noticed a letter sitting nearby, coated in Grax's blood. It read:

_Poor Talius, this is what a supporter of Miserix gets. Miserix is now being taken to a safe location where he can do no harm to the new Brotherhood. If you don't join us we'll take everything that you hold dear. And Grax was just a warning. However if you join with Teridax, you'll be rewarded with more power you can imagine._

_Signed with Love, Gorast_

_THAT BITCH! She will pay for this. I will kill her, but it will be slow. Yes, slow she will die just like Grax. Gather your wits Talius; it would be best not to go in there swinging your sword._ So I gathered myself and dried my tears. I couldn't act rashly or I would be killed before I got through the gate. I still slammed the door as I left the house, bristling with rage. It took me only an hour to reach the Makuta Stronghold of Calda Nui. The gate guards nodded and opened the door I made my way to the council chambers where I knew Gorast would be waiting. I stormed into the chambers barely able to control myself.

"You! This is your fault, you sadistic monster." I screamed at Gorast. She started laughing as I screamed at her.

"You fool; the old generation of Makuta is dead. Teridax is the new generation, he will lead us to everything we could every wanted. As I said in the letter Grax was a warning, we can kill the rest of your matoran friends." Gorast cackled.

"So why not just kill me; if I am such a threat to Teridax's reign. However your treacherous act against Miserix and Mata Nui will not go unpunished," I shot back.

"And what would you do Talius? Kill her, I would recommend against that," Chirox retorted, stepping out of the shadows. I hated him just as much as Teridax and Gorast. His creations were also vicious and cruel, which I despised. I told him once that rahi are not supposed to be beasts of war and he sneered at me and walked away.

"I could kill you too Chirox, it would be my pleasure to see you dead." I growled.

"Such venom in his voice, he would make a great follower or minion." Bitil said also stepping out of the shadows.

"I'm guessing it didn't take much to convince you. You always felt insecure, even next to me, the softie." I laughed at Bitil. Meanwhile another figure had entered the room in the midst of the argument. Sela had come to the stronghold also to settle a difference.

"I found a caravan of fe-matoran dead outside your fortress. I have reason to believe it was the Makuta of this fortress's fault. Tell me who killed them." Sela demanded.

"Sela you need to leave this place." I asked her. Her focus broke when she saw me.

"Talius I didn't know you were here. Why do want me to leave?" She questioned, confused with my request.

"In a few moments this room and this stronghold for that matter is going to get very loud. I don't want you to be caught in the crossfire."

"This is all very touching, but we have business with Talius," Bitil groaned with contempt and I saw his wrist snapped. I closed my eyes knowing I was going die in that moment. But when I opened them Sela was laying in front of me on the floor. The dart was buried in her chest. I dropped to my knees. First Grax, now Sela, my former comrades were taking everything from me just like they said they would.

"Sela please don't die. They took Grax from me; I don't want them to take you," I whispered to her. She smiled.

"You resigned yourself to die. You're not like that Talius. There was nothing else I could do to stop the dart Talius. Promise me that you will fight for matoran when I die, that you will never give into Teridax's forces."

"I promise Sela, I promise that no Makuta will go unpunished for this."

"Thank you Talius. Take this." She handed me something, a globe of light. I nodded as her eyes closed and she drew her last breath.

"So Talius, now that you've lost everything will you join us?" Chirox said, demanding an answer from me.

"I promise that I will bring this Brotherhood down upon your heads and you will beg for forgiveness," I vowed.

"Really and how are you going to take three other Makuta?" Gorast asked, in matter of fact tone.

"I'll start by giving you a taste of what is to come." With that final sentence I slammed the globe against the floor, closing my eyes. Light burst out of the globe lighting up the room and blinding the Makuta. I turned and ran so when the three Makuta came to I was already gone.

"Should we send rahkshi to kill him?" Bitil wondered aloud."

"No I don't think the coward will keep his word. He isn't much of a threat compared to some of the other loyalists," Chirox said shaking his head.

10,000 or so years later on an unnamed island.

A group of Makuta were camping. The looked relaxed as if confident that no one would attack them. If someone did attack them a group of five Makuta would easily defeat any threat. The camp was makeshift; they didn't plan to stay for long. They would move on to another location if I didn't act now. I would lose my chance to meet with them. The leader of the group, a low ranking Makuta saw a cloaked figure approach, me.

"So you finally came, I was beginning to wonder when you would show up," He growled impatiently.

"Patience is a virtue Makuta, something you should learn." I replied.

"Toa, don't tell me what I should learn. I could skin you alive for fun." He shot back.

"Sorry Makuta I didn't mean to offend." I revealed myself, A Toa of Ice with a longsword strapped to his side.

"It is good to know at least one Toa came to his senses." He smiled. I started laughing. The Makuta started to frown "What is so funny Toa; I don't remember making a joke. I continued to laugh and took a break to breath.

"Forgive me Makuta, it just that you're all together. Killing all of you is going to be a lot easier now." I laughed changing back to my normal form, a 7 foot tall Makuta. My body was covered in weapons. I had two mini Cordak Blasters holstered on my waist. My chest had multiple knives strapped across it. I had a normal Cordax blaster strapped across my back and a single light bomb packed safely away. Finally was the longsword still strapped to my side. Before they could react I pulled out two knives and threw them at two of the Makuta, burying the blades in their necks. I shot the other two with my mini Cordak blasters as they tried to run. I shed each used weapon and made my way to the leader. He acted like he was going to surrender but then he slashed me across the chest and drove me back. How was he winning? I was stronger. I was more prepared. I was supposed to win this fight. The fight seemed to rage on forever. He just wouldn't die. I finally collapsed beaten by a lowly Makuta. Just as I was to lose consciousness, I heard blaster fire and voices.

"Check the bodies of the Makuta make sure they're dead." A female voice commanded. I felt footsteps walking toward me. I sighed, it didn't matter I was going to die anyways.

"Is this the Makuta you're looking for, Helryx?" a male voice asked.

"Yes Botar, this is Talius. Bring him to Daxia; I want him in a hospital quickly." The female by the name of Helryx said.

"Yes Helryx I will take him there right away." I felt a figure lift me up and the last thing I remember was the female voice.

"Good Botar, we still have need of Talius."

I later found myself in a hospital bed the next day. Apparently there was much commotion of my arrival, A Makuta could do that. I could hear arguing and felt the footsteps of a very big thing stomping away from room. My eyes opened to see a Toa of Water at the foot of the bed. At first I hoped it was Sela but remembered that she was dead. I recognized the voice. _So this must be Helryx._

"It is good to see you awake and well Talius. We weren't sure that we could have reached you in time." Helryx said, trying to make conversation though I could tell she was at my bedside for small talk.

"Tell me why you saved me. What need could you have of me? I asked her.

"Good I'm glad I didn't have to wallow through useless chit chat. I brought you to Daxia because the Order of Mata Nui needs you. You're a Makuta that has been hunting the followers of Makuta for sometime now. I am surprised by the body count that you have accumulated over these long years since Teridax's betrayal. I also read you dossier that we stole from the Makuta. They took everything from you and you have returned the favor. There's a nickname you've received from some Order members, Mata Nui's Avenging Angel." She said talking about my past.

"Get to the point Helryx, I can tell you're just trying to appeal to an ego I don't have."

"Fine, the Order of Mata Nui needs an assassin and you fit the bill perfectly. We could offer you money if that's what you want."

"I don't want money; however this offer does appeal to me. If you give me weapons and transportation, along with the list of Makuta you want dead, I'll happily oblige."

"Good, this was more than I could have hoped for. When you feel better meet me in my chambers and I'll give you your first mission." She grinned and walked out the door of the Hospital. I sighed and looked out to the beautiful tropic landscape outside. I smiled as I sealed my destiny as an assassin for the Order of Mata Nui. In fact the nickname made me smile for it suited me well. Mata Nui's Avenging Angel, that name would be whispered through out the realms in the days and years to come.

A/N: And so ends the first chapter of The Avenging Angel. Review if you please. Any review is appreciated but act like a mature reviewer and don't flame. Chapter 2 is where the real action in this story begins so if you didn't like the beginning the rest will probably be better


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the wait. AP Hell Week is over. That means I have a lot more free time and free times means more updates.

Chapter 2: Weapon of the Order

The matoran doctor removed the bandages that had been placed upon my body three days ago. A matoran of plant life, the doctor was a natural in the medicinal field. This was the reason for such a fast recovery from my previous battle. I was glad for such hospitality however I was perplexed that no animosity seemed to be coming from him.

"Do you blame me?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" The doctor questioned.

"Do you blame me for Mata Nui's downfall? Do you hate me because I'm Makuta?"

"No I don't blame you. I don't place the sins of an entire race upon the shoulders of one, especially the only innocent one I see."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, there that should be the last bandage of the bunch. Now I must send for one of Helryx's soldiers." The doctor removed the last bandage and made for the door. He pushed it open. Just as he was about to leave I asked him.

"Say, what is your name, matoran?"

"People around here call me Doc. And if you continued to get injured that badly on every mission we'll probably be seeing each other more often.

"I'll try not to."

The door closed and I was left alone. I made my across the room to the glass window and peered outside. The island of Daxia was a tropic paradise with Madu trees and many other plants populated the landscape. A breeze blew across the landscape. Mountains blocked the view of the rest of the island so I couldn't really see so far. I sighed, staring off into the distance until I heard the door open behind me.

"Time for your first mission Talius; Helryx and the others are waiting with in the temple." A voice behind me said. I nodded and followed the guard out the door. The guard didn't speak much, and being a guest I wasn't going to ask him about his name. He proceeded to lead me through a hallway and down a series of stairs. Finally after some winding hallway and confusing corridors the guard and I had happened across Helryx's Operation Room. He pressed some buttons upon a keypad and the door slide open. He escorted me inside the room.

"Helryx, Talius is here as you asked."

"Thank you." Helryx replied and the guard left the room. Two beings were standing with Helryx, one in completely black armor, the other in golden armor. The black armored being tensed, and I could sense a deep hatred towards me. The one in the golden armor seemed to not even paying attention to the situation at hand.

"Welcome to the Operation Room. If you survive your first mission then perhaps you will be meeting me here."

"Helryx, we cannot trust a Makuta. He should be eliminated or at the very least detained." The black armored being growled.

"Axxon I know you have some prejudices against the Makuta, however you will keep them in check."

"Fine but it doesn't mean that I'm going to be friendly with him." Axxon grunted. I ignored it because I really didn't have a choice.

"Talius?" Helryx asked.

"Yes?" I responded.

"In order for you to become a part of The Order of Mata Nui an oath must be taken. Repeat this oath after me." Helryx began the oath and I began repeating the lines she had spoken.

_As a member of the Order of Mata Nui I swear to uphold the three virtues:_

_My Unity is among my brothers and sisters, followers of Mata Nui._

_My duty is to serve the will of the Great Spirit._

_My Destiny are my missions._

_I swear to maintain the balance of the Universe._

_By any means necessary._

_To do what must be done._

_For I am a member of the Order._

_I have chosen my Unity, I have chosen my Duty, and I will fulfill my Destiny._

_This is the Will of The Order of Mata Nui._

"You are now a probationary member; after you complete your first mission you will be granted full access of this island as a full member. And by full I do not me everywhere, just most places, like the armory, and vehicle depot. Now follow me over here." Helryx said, as she led me over to a table with a map on it.

"These two are Axxon and Brutaka. Brutaka will both give you information on your mission. However I do have the pleasure of informing you of what you'll be doing. Your mission is to find a fe-matoran weapons crafter and armor maker. You must rescue him as your first mission."

"I thought my missions were to kill other Makuta." I muttered, I couldn't resist I felt as though I was led here under false pretenses.

"Your missions are to do as Helryx asks you. Continually question them and that head of yours will be separated from its shoulders." Axxon growled, tensing up and gripping his axe tighter.

"Oh come off it Axxon he's just the new guy. Give him a break." Brutaka said, giving Axxon a punch on the shoulder.

"You prove yourself and maybe I'll warm up to you. Until then you watch yourself." Axxon said, menacingly

"Forgive my friend. Now you probably want to know more about the mission." Brutaka asked.

"Yes I do." I responded

"Okay then. It was a little dangerous, but I managed to get some reconnaissance on the island. The island is known as Aggarius, it is one of the most productive weapons factories of the Brotherhood of Makuta. The matoran was taken there to produce weapons but the intelligence I managed to gather points to him being located in the mines. This map marks the layout of the entire island. On the east side of the island are the weapons factories and Protodermis refineries, veer away from these, as they are not part of your mission. To the west lies nothing but barren wastes, invaders of the island are commonly picked up on this side. To the south lies the mines, you must find the fe-matoran. Now as a Makuta I know you can change into whatever you want. I recommend staying in disguise unless the situation requires for you to be a little more overt."

"Got it, you want me to shapeshift, am I right? Would perhaps an onu-matoran do, as they are excellent miners?"

"That would be perfect. So are you ready?"

"No give me a second." I said, and then I activated my mask. Perhaps I should have mentioned this earlier but my mask is my way to shapeshift. I didn't evolve to Antidermis and because of not being able to evolve I had trade my old useless mask of telepathy for a mask of alternate forms, a very rare mask indeed, as it also gave me the abilities of my new form, however my speech would be maintained, even if I shapeshifted into a Rahi. My armor's color was originally a darker gray, now it darkened to complete black, slowly but surely my arms and legs grew shorter and it wasn't long before I reached the height of a matoran. My torso also had gotten smaller. It took only for a minute for the whole transformation to be completed. I looked back to Helryx.

"Where is my longsword?"

"You'll have to secure weapons on site, which was another part of the mission we must have failed to mention." Helryx replied, standing at the edge of the doorway, she glared at Brutaka for not mentioning it. Brutaka shifted uneasily for a second.

"Let's go Talius." Brutaka whispered and activated his mask Olmak. A dimensional portal opened up in front of me, despite the fact that the mask itself was able to bend space nothing was being pulled inside of the swirling vortex. "Step inside Talius." Brutaka ordered, I did as he said. I stepped inside and Brutaka follow. The path inside was bathed in extreme bright light making it very difficult to see.

"So where are we?" I questioned

"Middle Space, at least that's what I call it, it's simple the space in between ours and other dimensions, and yes I would like you to keep it a secret." Brutaka commanded

"Sure." I responded

"You know Talius you don't talk very much."

"Because I'm thinking, Aggarius is a very dangerous place, from what I gathered."

"You keep yourself well-informed."

"My line of work requires me to know as much as I can about the Brotherhood's activities."

"Good perhaps you can share some of those contacts when you return. This is where you get off." Another portal opened up before Brutaka and me. He handed me a device. "The device I just handed you is to signal me when you retrieved the fe-matoran. It has up to 5 charges before it becomes useless. It also goes invisible when you place it around your neck. Good luck." I nodded and jumped through the portal. To my surprise I landed in water, saltwater landed on my tongue. I swam to surface and spat out the water. I took a few gasps of air, surveying my surroundings. It was midday and I was just off the coast of Aggarius's western shore. It was rocky but relatively flat shoreline. I swam around in the water for a few minutes, gathering myself before swimming to the shore.

It wasn't long before I reached the shore. I got my footing and began to move. I began running along the rocks, some high and providing cover and other low and merely just obstructing my path. I heard the scatter of rocks from footsteps above, I increased my speed. The footsteps above move faster also. I kept moving, if whatever was chasing me had found me waiting it to capture me it may become suspicious. I didn't need to worry as I feel some land on top of me, knocking me flat.

"What do have here? An onu-matoran, you're a rare find in these parts." The red makuta, smiled.

"Let me go foul makuta, so I can tear you apart!" I yelled, playing the role of an anger onu-matoran quite well.

"Feisty onu-matoran, this truly is a rare find. You'll be a major help in the mines. I'll place you with Mervik; see how the fe-matoran feels when another matoran is captured." He laughed. I said nothing, my expression portrayed a look of resignation, but inside I was laughing. _The fool is going to lead my straight towards my objective. Mervik, could it be that Mervik? No, Calda Nui was one of the first islands to fall, there's no way he could have survived._ These thoughts entered my mind as I was chained and led on the two day trek that brought me to the mines. They were bleak and dreary and it smelt wet and musty. I stood at the mouth at the mines. The red makuta yanked the chain and I unwillingly followed him down into the mines. We walked for awhile until we had happened upon a gray, metallic looking matoran, a fe-matoran.

"Here is your new work partner Mervik. Hope you enjoy the company." The red makuta laughed walking away.

"If it wasn't for the three virtues I would probably seriously consider killing the bastard." Mervik snorted. I was speechless, Mervik, my fe-matoran friend from Calda Nui was here on Aggarius. Mervik and I often talked in our time off in Calda Nui. He was a good friend, his joke was "You must be a toa in a Makuta's armor because you sure don't act like most makuta." In fact Mervik was the one who introduced me to Sela. Back then he was a joker, and despite being a weapons maker he didn't take his job that seriously likely because he was skilled enough he had nothing to fear.

"Mervik is that really you?" I asked somewhat quietly.

"What do you mean?" He replied, surprised.

"Are you Mervik from Calda Nui? I responded with another question.

"How do you know that?" He said grabbing me by the neck. "No one here knows I'm from Calda Nui. How do you?

"You probably don't remember me."

"Refresh my memory then."

"You armor should pink with a heart that soft."

"Talius?"

"The only one."

"What are you doing here? I thought that you were killed on the day the Makuta seized power."

"They probably said that as blow to morale for the matoran. I can't say much right now but I was sent here to rescue you. Another question do you have one weapon, preferably something that I can hid easily.

"So you're here to rescue me. Well you're lucky I hid my protosteel dagger that is coated in light energy. So what are you planning?"

"Watch." I buried the pickaxe they gave me into the stone, shattering it. I stumbled forward, and caught my leg on a stone, with a sickening snap, I broke my leg, I howled in pain. A Makuta came running.

"What did you do? You broke your leg, well that's just great. Here hold on for a second." The makuta pulled me off my feet, broke my leg back into place, and wrapped a splint and bandages around my leg.

"Watch yourself matoran, I can't wait on you all day." He groaned and walked away.

"Let me guess you leg's not broken." Mervik said as he dug into the wall.

"I didn't feel any pain, the scream was just some good acting, and now I got a disguise for the weapon." I answered as my pickaxe struck another rock, shattering it again. Mervik laughed and we continued to chip away at the wall breaking into protosteel ore.

Later I found myself in the matoran quarters with Mervik and about 4 other matoran.

"So who's the new guy?" A lightning matoran asked.

"A friend who unfortunately got captured." Mervik replied

"That's not an answer." A sonic matoran stated.

"My name's Talius." I said, speaking up.

"Got captured did you? Well it's always great to meet new people. My name is Avil." mag-matoran muttered under his breath.

"Was that sarcasm, do you always have to be so pessimistic? By the way name's Belin" A matoran of plasma growled. It was a colorful bunch to say the least, an over friendly Li-matoran by the name Talina. A mouthy De-matoran by the name of Javlec. A sarcastic Mag-matoran by the name of Avil. And finally a plasma matoran by the name of Belin.

"Well it's great to meet you all. It's unfortunate that we meet under such dire circumstances. Mervik, I am going to need that dagger you promised me." I commanded.

"Sure it'll take a few seconds." Mervik moved towards his cot, he rolled it up and dusted off the floor beneath it. He grabbed hold of ring embed in the floor and pulled out a stone slab. He grabbed the protosteel dagger. "Here catch." The dagger flew through air, spinning. I shot my hand out and grabbed it by the hilt.

"That was awesome! How did you know how to time that right?" Javlec asked.

"Years of practice, now all of you go to sleep." I ordered.

"Why should we listen to you?" Avil prodded.

"Because I am your ticket out of this hellhole." I said casually. That quieted the matoran and they move towards their mats to rest. Meanwhile I unwrapped my leg and place the dagger against it; I wrapped the bandage back around my leg. I already had a plan in mind. I laid down upon the cot and began formulating and preparing myself mentally for tomorrow, it was going to be a long day.

The next day the makuta had awoke us and led me and the other matoran back towards our places to begin mining again. Mervik and I work for what was about a half hour. The red makuta passed by me again, and I swung around and buried my mining pickaxe into his foot. He howled in pain.

"This matoran attacked me, me the supervisor of this mine. Take him to the torture chamber. I merely stared at the Makuta as they dragged me away. I saw all the matorans' faces frozen with fear. In return I smiled. It took the makuta about two minutes to escort me to their torture chamber. The 5 makuta fastened me between two poles.

"So you've got some attitude there, no problem we'll beat it out of you." The red makuta, whose name I learn later, was Kreius. Then he kicked me squared in the chest.

"Are you going to respond matoran? Answer me!" He howled, he then proceeded to lift me off the ground and smacked me across the mask.

"How many of you are there?"

"What questioned is that?" He then slashed me across the face. The lack of pain earlier was part of the painkillers I had received from the Order, and the fast healing was from the medicine I received from Doc. I bit down I wasn't going to let the makuta have the better of me.

"I just wanted to know. Although I counted before there's six of you. I just wanted you to confirm it." I began pulling down on the pulls, harder and harder, the poles snapped. I tore the bonds free and rolled out of the way just as a makuta stabbed down. I began transforming back to my makuta form. I grabbed the red makuta and forced him in front of me. By this time I had managed to pull the protosteel dagger out of its makeshift sheath. I wrapped my arm around Kreius and used him as a shield.

"A makuta, why are you attacking us?" the four other makuta questioned.

"You can call me the Avenging Angel. I am here to rescue a matoran but I am also here to kill all of you. You see when you crossed Mata Nui and the rest of the universe, you crossed me. Anyways I can't let any of you live." At the last word I slit the throat of Kreius and let him slump to the floor, one down. The next Makuta ran forward and swung his axe in a whirlwind, I ducked underneath and stabbed towards his heart, two down. I used the body as a cover when another Makuta slashed at me. I threw the body at him. It knocked him into another Makuta and I finished them off before leaving the room. I walked down the hallway toward where the matoran were working. The makuta there didn't last long. I gathered the matoran and freed them from their chains.

"You didn't tell us you are a makuta." Avil muttered.

"We don't have time for this. Besides he killed the other Makuta so we should be fine." Talina gleefully responded. I nodded and lead the matoran out of the cave. We walked into the bright scorching sun. I pulled the signal transmitter off my leg and pressed it. Five minutes past, then ten and finally a portal opened up.

"So you got him finally. Now you and Mervik walk into the portal." Brutaka said from the other side.

"We're not going until we can bring all of the matoran with us." I replied, I heard a sighing coming from the other side of the portal.

"Fine, Fine it's your head for disobeying orders." I let the matoran enter the portal and followed them through. As I walked through I felt a fist connect with my head as I entered.

"You and I, we're going to have a little talk, right here." Axxon growled. We were back at Daxia, but I wasn't sure I escaped danger as Axxon prepared to fight me.

A/N: Wow that was a violent chapter. If this was too violent I'll move it to M rated stories. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks to Dragontiger12 and V0id Dragon for supporting my story. Next chapter the fight between Axxon and Talius and also the purpose of rescuing Mervik. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle; if I did I doubt I'd be writing fanfictions about it. Some other things in here don't belong to me, but to their respective creator, can't say anymore without giving it away.**

Chapter 3: Traitor's Due

"There's no reason for this. I don't want to fight you." I said to Axonn as I picked myself up off the ground. I dropped the protosteel dagger to the floor and kicked it out of range. Mervik and the matoran were standing near Brutaka, who now had backed them away from Axonn and I. His axe clambered to the floor as he dropped it and slammed his right fist into left palm with a sickening smack.

"Willful neglect of orders is reason enough." And with that Axonn swung his right fist towards where I was standing. Lucky enough to have a quick reaction time I made a back flip dodging his attack. Cracks were left in floor of the central corridor where we were at.

"This is more than my disregard for mission parameters." I shouted. Axonn charged me ignoring my words. He grabbed me by the neck and slammed me into the wall, my head making a stomach-turning thud against the wall. I slid to the floor, the pain making the world around me difficult to comprehend.

"You are right it's more than that. It's because you're a Makuta, I despise your kind and your arrogance."

"Can't say I disagree with you there Axonn. I hate them too but do not compare them to me. We are not the same the rest of the Makuta and I." I replied, spitting up blood and struggling to my feet.

"Really because you're both Makuta and that makes you the same to me." He spat hatefully. I felt the anger well up inside of me. I wished so much to strike back at Axonn, I could feel my fists clenching up. Yet I forced the anger down and swallowed it, Axonn was goading me. I wasn't going to let him make me look bad.

"No matter what you say or do I will not strike at you." My voice became quieter and I turned my head away, I hate the Brotherhood more than anyone one I know. "I am not the same as them." I stopped clenching my fists, if he was to hit me, I would allow it, and perhaps I hated myself just a little just for being a Makuta.

"He's right, he isn't the same. Any other Makuta would complete the mission, and left the rest of us there to die. To them it would have been just vengeance, but Talius rescued all of us because he thought it was right. Since when has a Makuta done something because it was the right thing to do." Belin said coming to my aid.

"Talius…he's always been different. Where most Makuta would boast about their many powers, Talius veered away from such conversations. Talius was the only other true "protector" of the matoran on Calda Nui…other than Sela when the Toa Calda left." Mervik added. I glared at him; I didn't want Axonn to learn about my past. That was a matter only where Helryx and I were concerned and I really wished to avoid drudging up those old memories.

"Sela was part of a Toa team, known as the Toa Calda, who had left her there to protect Calda Nui while they were away. Sela had often come by my workshop, where I created weapons and vehicles. Talius also hanged around there, often helping when it was needed. Well each day that Sela had come in, Talius would always avert his eyes and talk quieter. Well I brought the two together introducing them to each other. They grew closer and closer with each passing day. Then came the shift of power and the rest you know is history."

"I had no idea…I thought it was because you supported Miserix, and wanted revenge for your loss of power. I thought you were like every other Makuta. And I…I…was wrong." Axonn stormed away, but now I could tell that the anger in his step was not direct towards me, but to himself.

I got up off the floor and brushed myself off, checking my body for injuries. Nothing permanent, my head stung and my chest hurt but the pain had died down. I wiped the blood away from my mask and turned to Mervik and Brutaka, standing among the matoran. I could hear footsteps coming down the hallway leading into the central corridor where the others and I stood; a Toa of Water had walked in, Helryx.

"I see you have completed your mission and you brought back a few extras." Helryx said. She then turned to Brutaka. "Find a safe place for the matoran to live, we cannot have them here." She tossed some parchment and a few vials to Brutaka. He nodded, opening another dimensional gate within the corridor and ushered the matoran inside, he stopped Mervik from going in, however before the matoran left they rushed over to me. I kneeled down to the first matoran to say goodbye, Talina, the lightning matoran grasped me in a hug. I was thoroughly surprised her action.

"Thanks for rescuing us, we'll never forget you." She said and then released me and followed Brutaka into the portal. Javlec was next he extended a fist and I pounded it, a greeting that Toa commonly used.

"Thanks. I wish I could know you as long as Mervik has. You seem like a true friend to the matoran" He grinned. I returned the smile as he walked into the portal. Avil somewhat reluctantly walked over to me.

"Guess I was wrong about you. I'm sorry for being such a jerk earlier, you didn't deserve it." He put his hand out and I shook it. Belin was the final one to say goodbye.

"Sure is a shame to be leaving so soon after meeting you." Belin said. "May the Great Spirit protect you from harm." He turned and stepped inside the portal, and it closed. It would be the last time I ever saw of those matoran.

"You won't see them ever again, you known that." Helryx said from behind me.

"Yes I known, those vials are to wipe their minds of the past four days, including today. They will have no knowledge of The Order of Mata Nui. Just that some being rescued them a cruel fate. Am I right?" I replied.

"Unfortunate but necessary, knowledge of the Order's existence is both a risk to the matoran and us."

"Hmmm, doesn't give you the right though." Mervik muttered.

"As much as I wanted to avoid matoran in the Order, you presence and skills are needed here. And being the leader of this organization does give me the right to do what is necessary. We haven't enough forces for us not to be secretive."

"Fine but why am I still here? You know I have ties to Talius obviously, is that why?

"Slightly, you two will be working as a team so to speak. Talius is the field agent and you will be support. Talius next mission won't require your services. However we have some things planned and modifications to our vehicles and armory will be need. Think of Daxia as you're new home." Helryx finished, tossing some paper, likely plans, over to Mervik and began to walk away. She stopped at the doorway and turned around.

"Good job, they told me you were the right man for this." She said. It was an odd thing to for her say, I had thought at the time. What was unsettling, was the they in the sentence? THEY, who was they? Was someone watching me all those years that I hunted Makuta? It was an unsettling thought to say the least. Mervik stood tapping his foot, obviously impatient.

"We haven't seen each in so long and you have said anything other than about completing your mission. I'm your best friend for Mata Nui's sake. Can't you even ask me how I've been?" He huffed, it was hard not to laugh but his complaining was his natural way of breaking the ice.

"We'll I'd say your life pretty much a sack of Rahi dung, until I came along." I retorted.

"Your right about that I worked eight hours a day in the mines. I wasn't going to create weapons and armor for them though, they could kiss my..." I cut him off, very rarely did Mervik have a dirty mouth, but when he started he wouldn't stop. He understood what I was thinking. "It's good to see you Talius, I mean it."

"It's good to see you too; let's find our quarters." Mervik and I found our way through the Daxia Fortress to our quarters thanks to the directions of an invisible member by the name Jerbraz. It was hard to decipher them at first, as he repeating tried to point them out. He started getting frustrated, until he noticed we couldn't see him. He gave the directions vocally finally, and we thanked him. Mervik's and my quarters were right next the armory, where Mervik would be creating weapons for the Order and where I would be retrieving them before heading out on a mission.

"I'm going to start on the weapons, you want to join me?" Mervik said looking through the plans Helryx had give him.

"No, I think I'm going to rest." I replied. Mervik nodded and walked into the armory, humming to himself. I pushed the door open to my room and looked around, compared to the places I had to stay this wasn't so bad, in fact I would say it was extremely comfortable. There was a bed large enough for me to sleep on, a nightstand next to the bed with drawers, and a desk off into the corner. I sat down on the bed and saw a note lying upon the nightstand and picked it up.

_Dear Talius,_

_Congratulations on completing your first mission! It was not so long ago that I completed mine. Those were the days, a week in the dense jungle surrounded by an army of Vortixx, armed with nothing but a dagger and a Cordak Blaster with ten rounds. But enough of that, you'll see that we treat Order Members quite well. Okay Helryx wanted me to give a rundown of your room and the fortress. You have a desk with a lightstone if you need it, it also has pen and paper for you to write if need be. Your nightstand's first drawer won't open unless you slam your fist on it. Inside is a single shot Cordak Blaster, nastily little gun and every member has one of this in their nightstand._

_Now for the Fortress, Daxia has many facilities, places to sleep and train. An armory, vehicle depot, equipment warehouse, even our own jail, the list goes on and on. Rooms that you are not allowed in are: Helryx's chambers, the Power Cradle Chamber, the Energy Well, and pretty much anything that says __**Authorization Only**__. Well that's pretty much it; I'll probably see you around._

_Sincerely,_

_Your fellow Order Member and future friend Johmak._

_P.S. Perhaps even Helryx will put us on a mission together! Trust me you'll like it around here._

Whoever Johmak was obviously friendly but like ever member of the Order Johmak could probably become your worst enemy. I sighed and dropped the note on the nightstand. The bed was very comfortable; I drifted off into sleep quite easily…

_Flashback_

"_Talius will you stop acting like a Ko-matoran and follow me." Mervik said pulling me along the shoreline._

"_Mervik I'm not sure about this. She's a Toa of Water and I'm a Makuta, that's quite a large gap."_

"_There you go again, using the Makuta card." He laughed, we were at the beach, I could see Sela, the Toa of Water, standing among a group of Ga-matoran, and she seemed to be telling them a story. My heart slightly sprung, I pushed it down. It was merely infatuation or was it?_

"_Mervik, I don't know perhaps we should turn back, I could help you work on the flail."_

"_Will you stop being so shy?_

"_Oh look at the time, I got to go home and feed Grax, see you later." I was about to walk away._

"_Hey Sela, how are you doing!" He yelled._

"_Fine Mervik, I was just telling them about how the Toa Calda defeated a Mana."_

"_Really I heard that tale, a great one indeed. Perhaps you wouldn't mind telling my friend." He said pointing to me, Sela and the Ga-matoran turned in Mervik and my direction._

"_Mervik…" I groaned. Sela broke through the crowd of Ga-matoran and walked towards us, her bluish eyes overlooking us. I tried not to blush as I normally did_

"_I think I've seen you around. Don't you help Mervik in his hut?"_

"_He also helps other matoran around the island, just last week he save a bunch of De-matoran from a bunch of Nui-Ramas." Mervik proclaimed._

"_I heard that too; what's your name?" She asked me. My heart stopped for a few seconds, and I struggled to find the words._

"_I'm Talius, nice to meet you." I replied, just a little shakily._

"_Yes, I remember seeing you at Mervik's Workshop."_

"_Yeah, he can't but help look at you too." Mervik murmured. I slapped him on the back of the head. He scowled at me. The Ga-matoran giggled and Sela laughed a bit too._

"_Do you want to hear the story?"_

"_Only if it doesn't bother you or interrupt your session with the matoran."_

"_You're surprisingly different and pleasant than most Makuta I've met. Sure, I would love to tell you the chronicles of my team._

_She led me away and sat me down at the far end of the beach. As she recounted stories of her team's achievements and their many battles I couldn't help but smile. Her flowing gait as she walked back and forth. Her laughter as she recounted Cylius, a Toa of Sonics's mishaps was contagious. And when she was finished, she thanked me for listening._

"_Thank you that was the most pleasant afternoon I have ever had." She smiled gently._

"_Thank you Toa Sela, it is very rarely I get to hear great tales, of a great Toa and her team." She blushed and thanked me again before leaving. As I watched her trail off into the distance Mervik came up beside me._

"_She's a total bombshell, you're a lucky Makuta. Perhaps you can…" He wasn't able to finish that last sentence as I held his head under the sand as I got up._

"_Hey what was that for?" He snapped. I began to laugh, that was my favorite day._

The flashback grew into a nightmare. _I was in Calda Nui again except this time it was a place of fire and destruction. Huts were set ablaze in the central village. Matoran bodies lay strewn across the ground as Vulture Rahi ate them. I chased the birds away and looked around._

"_Talius you must save them…" A voiced called. I looked around desperate to find where the voice was coming from but could not see the origin of the sound. I followed the voice to the river…_

Entering the Fortress was easy enough for Varia, being a Great Being and all. So finding her way through the Daxia Fortress and past guards did not prove too difficult for Varia. Varia had plans and apparently so did Vorx for Talius, but Vorx as usual wouldn't tell her. Varia snuck into Helryx's room and left the note upon her desk. Now to find Talius, it was simple enough, seeing as nearly every member was talking about him. She sighed and entered his room, Talius was sleeping, and she was quiet enough that he wouldn't be able to hear her.

"His mark will appear at the touch of a Great Being." Varia murmured, remembering what Vorx had told her about him. She touched his hand and his hand glowed a mark appeared on the back of his left hand, Unity, Duty, Destiny, the Three Virtues. The mark was visible only by those directly tied to his Destiny, and when the time came it would be visible to him. Varia left the room and the Fortress for that matter, Talius would fulfill his destiny in due time, she would have to talk to Vorx; he had something planned for Talius and she wanted to know what and why.

_The river ran red, could it be blood? No it's not possible. Unless it really was blood…" I began to feel nauseous at the thought of it._

"_You must stop them; if the Makuta and Yistran are allowed to win all will be lost. You will be the seeker of the matoran's lost light." I turned to see Sela standing, she went to fall and I lunged for her. I caught her before she hit the ground._

"_Who's Yistran? How will I stop them? Why am I still here?"_

_She smiled and pulled herself up to my mask, her body now littered with injuries and a dagger in her chest. She only said one thing to me in response to my questions. "Because it is your Destiny." _ The dream faded, and I awoke sobbing. Why was this happening to me?

The next few days passed quickly as I found ways to pass time, shooting the breeze with Jerbraz. Training with Johmak was difficult as she also taught me mental shielding, so that telepaths would be able to read my mind. Hey I was able to do both quite well. Most surprising was when Axonn came to talk.

"We need to talk." He said. I was shocked, yet I followed him. "I've been around for quite awhile and I've seen a lot of evil in that time. Things that make my skin crawl to this very day. The Makuta perhaps being the worst perpetrators of such acts of evil."

"I know, what they did to Calda Nui, it is painful for me to remember."

"Look I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry about how I treated you earlier. However you're still going to have to earn the respect that other members, like Brutaka and Tobduk have earned." He said pointing me in the chest, I pushed his hand away.

"I understand." A guard happened upon Axonn and me.

"Talius, Helryx needs you in the Operations Room now." He said. I followed the guard back to the Operations Room, as always the being pressed the buttons on the keypad and the door slid open. Inside Helryx was already talking with two orders members, a ten foot tall being carrying a staff and an ebon-colored female that I recognized as Johmak. Helryx saw me entering the room, as I walked in Helryx tossed me something, a self-loading crossbow. All I needed to do was load clips underneath the stock like a gun. I began loading the ammunition into the crossbow as Helryx continued her talking.

"And here is your last teammate to help capture Gervin."

"The new recruit?" The ten-foot tall being asked.

"Yes, he should prove invaluable on the mission, Tobduk. Tell me Talius, how well do you know Stelt?" Helryx replied.

"Enough, that we can probably find whoever this is Gervin. Who is he/she anyways?" I answered as I loaded a clip into the crossbow. I checked the sights and went back to checking other parts of the weapon out.

"Gervin is an Ex-Order member. We found out from another contact, a Skakdi on Stelt that he plans to reveal our location and future plans to the Dark Hunters. He's a member of my species, now I regret involving him in the Order." Johmak said.

"Well, all of you are heading out to Stelt to find him and bring him back. I want to know what he know before Botar sends him to the Pit. If he has any more information bring that too. He plans to meet a contact of the Dark Hunters in a day from now. Find him, capture him, take any evidence, and information he might have learned over his years with us."

"Understood, Ma'am." Tobduk, Johmak, and I replied.

"Talius I'm pretty sure any Makuta will stir up some trouble. Can you alter into anything more discreet?" Helryx asked, I nodded and changed into one of the beings of the highest caste in Stelt. I grew slightly taller and a Rohtuka spinner upon my back, my red and black color of my armor remained the same.

"Humph, Discreet." Tobduk huffed.

"Well if that settles it I'm having Botar teleport you to the island. I'm sure you'll be able to "acquire" transportation on Stelt for the return trip." Helryx finished, she motioned for Botar to step forward. Johmak, Tobduk, and I wrapped cloaks around ourselves and pulled the hoods over our heads. Botar came nearby our group.

"Ready?" He asked. We nodded in response and for a second the world around me whirled. I closed my eyes in order to stop feeling ill. When I reopened them I found myself with Tobduk, Johmak at the end of a dark and dusty alley. It was warm and humid but not really disgustingly hot out. I turned to my companions.

"What now?" I questioned.

"We find where Gervin is hiding. You said you know quite a bit about Stelt, didn't you." Tobduk replied.

"Information is always a commodity on Stelt. Therefore the information trade on Stelt is always booming. You know something valuable, like when the next Vortixxs' supply of arms to the Brotherhood is coming in, you'll be treated like a king, as long as you don't get caught selling to both sides, then one or the other will kill you or worse. Careful who you ask around here, some of the beggars around here aren't exactly as poor as they seem."

"You seem to know a lot about Stelt." Johmak noticed.

"When I was hunting Makuta alone, I had to pass through here to pick up new weapons and information."

"Then you should know where we should go from here." Tobduk replied.

"Fine follow me, we're going to the Marketplace." I stepped outside from the alley and my companions followed me. We passed by an inn where a Skakdi and a member of the lower caste were talking. I motioned to my companions to back away as I sneaked up to listen, hiding behind the corner.

"Come on it's a simple job and the payoff is huge." The Skakdi argued.

"I may be stupid, but I not that stupid. I betray them, Clan leaders find me, me get hurt. Bad."

"That's your species problem, you're blind loyalty to the clan leaders gets you nowhere. Listen you provide the muscle for the heist, I'll keep the upper caste off your back."

"Rarik understands."

"Good, I'm going to get a drink. Don't break anything while I'm away." His voice saturated with contempt. Normally I hate being around brutish beings, but manipulators like Makuta…well a special hatred is reserved for those kind of beings. I left my position behind the wall of the building and proceeded towards the front of the inn. Carefully hiding my crossbow I pointed it at Rarik's back.

"Hello Rarik." I said, slightly menacingly.

"Oh, Rarik knew this was bad idea."

"Calm down Rarik, I'm not here to hurt you." I said dropping my hood to reveal my face and sat down at the Skakdi's seat. "My name is Kelius, I was sent here by the clan leaders to root out any threats. What did that Skakdi what?"

"Rarik's afraid Skakdi will notice, come after him."

"Trust me I'm a much bigger Rock Lion than he is and the people I work for, they're scarier than me."

"Ok. Rarik and Skakdi, along with a few others were going to steal weapons, and other stuff from Clan Leader Voporak's vault. Rarik knew it was bad, Rarik knew you do not betray clan leader. He wrote confusing and big words on these papers, all plans here."

"Thank you Rarik, now go back to where you were before meeting this Skakdi and I will leave out any of your involvement in this." The tall brute left the table and walked away, and I tore out his section in the planning papers. I got up and walked back towards Tobduk and Johmak.

"What was that all about?" Johmak asked.

"A bartering chip, nothing's free in Stelt." I replied. "Now let's move on, we have to find Gervin." I pulled my hood back over my head and motioned for the others to follow. And so our trek to the Marketplace continued. It was quite a while before we reached the Marketplace of Stelt, dozens of street vendors had set up shop. It was thick and crowded with beings of all shapes and sizes. From matoran to Vortixx, the island was a melting pot, no more like a cesspool of corrupt men, hired swords, beings with vendettas, and evil souls.

I looked around, information brokers tended not to show themselves, at least the most experienced. That's when I saw a being in rags with a torn hood pulled over his face. The beings arms and legs were black, and muscular. He was watching two Vortixx talk at a table nearby him.

"Follow me, and don't do anything unless I tell you." I marched my way over to the being and grabbed him by the collar, wrenching him up from his sitting position. I dragged him and tossed him into the dead end alley, while Johmak and Tobduk followed close behind

"If you wanted to talk you could have been more polite." The being said, dusting himself off. He dropped his hood revealing himself to being a Vortixx also. He looked dangerous, but nothing three Order members couldn't handle. His eyes a sickening hunter green, glowered threateningly.

"Informant I brought you some news and in exchanged you will tell us what we want to know."

The Vortixx leaned up against the wall. "Really! Haven't found a morsel of good info in quite a while. What do you have?"

"Not so fast, do you have info on a Gervin?" I asked.

"Looking for someone? You've come to the right place; I keep track of all incoming and outbound beings on this island. I know Gervin, claims he has info on some "Order of Mata Nui". Don't believe the load of crap myself; still he's created quite a stir."

"I'll give the information on an upcoming heist if you agree to tell me where Gervin resides." I said waving the packet of papers I stole earlier.

"Deal." The Vortixx replied, I tossed the packet to him. The Vortixx leafed through it. "This has everything in it: members, location, and its time frame. More than a fair deal."

"Gervin's location." growled Tobduk

"I was getting to that. He lives across the street in that Inn. He should be there doing whatever he does. Frankly that's not my business, so if I may go?" He said trying to push past us. Tobduk knocked him to the ground and pointed his staff at the Vortixx's throat.

"I swear if you double deal, I will remove your head and place it on my staff as a warning totem. Got it!" He growled again.

"Yes, yes I got." The Vortixx jumped up and raced away, I would believe it if someone told me the Vortixx ran clear to the other side of Stelt.

"Tobduk was that really necessary?" Johmak inquired.

"Yes, this is Stelt." Tobduk replied with no tone in his voice. Once again my companions and I fought through the crowd over to the Broken Mask, the Inn where Gervin took up residence. The inside was dark and held a musky stench that seemed like it would never lift. Whatever light was shed within the dark inn, it came from lightstones that flickered on and off ever so often. Johmak moved towards the front desk, where a Po-matoran with an eye patch stood waiting.

"What is your business here?" the matoran inquired gruffly.

"We're looking for a being, name's Gervin? Does that ring any bells?" Johmak replied.

"Ah yes, Gervin lives upstairs, his room is two doors down on the left." Just as the Po-matoran said this I saw another being, an emerald-armored being, trying to sneak past us. He hugged the wall as he got closer to the door.

"That's our guy." Tobduk said, a little too loudly, Gervin bolted out the door and I sighed.

"Let's go get him." I said. Then I turned to Johmak as I backed out the door. "Search his room, we'll handle Gervin." She nodded and I turned around and chased Tobduk out the door. I could see Gervin fighting against the crowds of traders and buyers. I looked around and saw a wooden ladder across the street. "You take the street, I'll take the rooftops." I patted Tobduk on the back and ran across the street. I clambered up the ladder and reached the rooftop of the building in seconds. I looked down and saw Tobduk fight through the crowd while Gervin was reaching the end of it. I ran across the rooftop, chasing after Gervin. I came to a gap between the rooftop I was on and another.

I jumped it and cleared it without a thought. My focus completely on Gervin's path I saw him take a left turn into the ahead of the building I was on. I made a hard left and ran across the rooftop leaping to a taller building. My arms strained as I pulled myself up and rolled on to the next rooftop. Still rolling I sprang upward back into a run. I noticed the gaps between building were getting larger and larger, I didn't think I could make the next jump. So I did what I could, I matched Gervin's speed and overtook him. A few steps ahead of him I l threw myself off the rooftop and plummeted towards the ground.

It was too late for Gervin to notice the dark silhouette pass over him. I slammed into him knocking him flat and rolled off him almost slamming into a nearby stand of fruit. I halted just before it, and got to my feet. A risk maneuver but worth it, I picked up my crossbow off the ground and pointed it at his back still a little disoriented from the fall.

"Show off." A voice said from behind me, I immediately recognized it as Tobduk's.

"Sorry, couldn't resist such an opportunity." I replied jokingly, and then I turned back to Gervin. "Hey no quick movements, my trigger fingers kind of twitchy after that fall."

A groan of pain was the only response I got in return. Tobduk moved forward and produced some rope. As he tied Gervin's hands together, a crowd started to gather around us. _Quick, I need a distraction._

"This being has failed to hold up his end of an earlier deal. My friend and I are taking him away to teach him a lesson." Everyone began to back off; I looked like one of the ruling class on the island and no got in the way of other beings settling their disputes.

"He's unconscious, looks like I'm going to carry him back." Tobduk said to me as he lifted Gervin off the ground. I nodded; it was time we went back to the Broken Mask. Johmak came out with a packet of information in her hand; she looked surprised when we returned.

"What happened?" Johmak asked.

"Talius knocked the wind out of him, and likely a few other things too." Tobduk muttered. "We need to get back to the island. Let's find some transportation." I nodded and motioned for my companions to follow me yet again. Tobduk, Johmak, and I encountered no problems on our trip to the Stelt's port. When we reached the port we had two decisions: commandeer a large ship or take a smaller quicker ship.

"I say we take the smaller ship, it won't be hard to take and we can travel quickly." Johmak said.

"I don't care really; all I need is to get this dead weight off my shoulders." Tobduk moaned. He had supporting the full weight of Gervin for about two hours.

"Fine, speed boat it is. Follow me." Another member of the ruling species on the island was standing by his boat, whirling the keys. He perked up as I came closer to him.

"Hey do you want a ride. I can take you where ever you want."

"I want your boat, not your help." I snatched the keys from him and knocked him off the deck into the waters. He landed with a splash as I tossed the keys to Johmak, the ship itself was sleek, and colored as a jet black with green stripes, obviously this being took care of his property and knew how to guard it well. Too bad it was the Order's property now. Somehow I doubt the being got his vehicle through legal means anyway so I didn't really feel bad about stealing his boat. Johmak started it up and pulled out of the Marina.

On a complete different plan of existence was the Great Beings' Realm. The landscape was more beautiful than any mortal being could imagine where dense jungles could stand right before arctic tundra. It was a world temperate forests could stand on the edge of a desert. And if one were to walk into each section the climate would be fitting of its biome. The desert could be blistering hot but if one walked into the forest the temperature would change dramatically. Suffice to say the Great Beings' Realm had have wonder that the Great Beings were responsible for creating and even some whose creation they were indirectly responsible for.

On the edge of massive forest stood the tall and imposing fortress known as Tall Torrent in which Great Being Vorx resided. The entire length and height of Tall Torrent was bigger than the Coliseum of Metru Nui. Tall Torrent had three sections: a large courtyard just behind the outer gate, the inner courtyard, and Vorx's actual home, where he was often found. Currently he was in the tallest tower of his fort, reflecting and thinking upon past and future events.

_Talius's mark has been activated, I felt it. She does have a right to know, but the matter of Talius is a delicate one. When Mata Nui was creating the Makuta, the Great Beings had asked to set one aside. And he did. A Makuta that Mata Nui christened as Talius was given to Varia and I. Varia would ensure that Talius never evolved to Antidermis, she also pumped a little more of the light element into him than the average Makuta. Vorx was responsible for his personality, he had wipe his mind clear of the original Makuta weaknesses, and gave him a more friendly, more heroic, Toa-like personality. Varia however lost knowledge of this during her confrontation with Yistran and now he wasn't sure if Varia should know, her touched would also give him some memories that likely weren't altogether his, the timing wasn't right for Varia to know, things had to progress a little, like the upcoming battle between the Toa and the Dark Hunters. We placed Talius among the Makuta, knowing full well he would not belong. How ironic, that Talius's name is matoran for the Talons of Retribution and his reason for creation was…_

The door leading into his observatory flew upon and with a loud crack slammed into a nearby wall. Vorx sighed as Varia came walking.

"What did I just do? Tell me!" Varia huffed, clearly irritated with Vorx's ambiguity.

"Your touch activated his mark as I told you. His destiny has been set in motion beyond that I cannot tell you more at the moment." He responded calmly.

"I have a feeling you have more to tell me, you just won't give me the whole picture."

"If I were to tell you everything I've seen you wouldn't believe me and you wouldn't be happy either."

"Tell me why he's important."

"He's an ally; if you need him I'm sure you can find him. I'll need to watch events unfold before I can tell you more."

"Do you mean Talius or are you waiting for me to be "worthy" of your knowledge."

"Both."

"Stop being cryptic! Why can't you flat out tell me what's going on. Is this a game to you?"

"No, Varia this is not a game, I do not play with my creations life's for fun. I can't tell you everything because some knowledge is best keep secret until it is needed and that time isn't now. You can talk to Talius if you want. But I doubt he'll know anymore than you."

"I still have to deal with the Dark Hunters in Metru Nui. And I'm going to talk to Talius too; sounds like you think he's important. And if he gives you pause, then I definitely need to talk to him." And with that Varia left the room. Vorx, the Great Being of Death, walked over to a window and looked outside at the forest to the west of Tall Torrent. Vorx wasn't being altogether fair; Varia should have known what happened in the past, but he couldn't risk giving too much away. Not at the critical juncture that they were at. He sighed; he could see the future, but not exactly like everyone expected. Time didn't flow like a river with only path; it had multiple tributaries in which it could flow off in different directions. Vorx was trying to ensure that the right path, that best one he had saw would come to pass, unfortunately the amount of sacrifice to reach it would be devastating.

I found myself back in Daxia. The boat had been dropped off at the vehicle depot. I stood on a balcony overlooking the island. I was back to my normal form of a Makuta. Helryx was busy talking with Gervin and discussing his punishment. Tobduk and Johmak were resting in their respective quarters. I could've been talking with Mervik, but I needed some time alone, to think. I looked up at the night sky and sighed, I was the only one of my race who could appreciate the beauty of the Wall of Stars. Even the Red Star's glow had its own unique beauty. A comforting warm breeze blew over the hills and onto the balcony that I stood upon. The breeze was soothing and calmed me even more. But as I grew calmer, my heart became heavier. I never felt this calm…since…since my last walk with Sela on Calda Nui's southern beach. _I can't think about it. _

_Flashback thoughts: "Talius, tell me if you could be anything else what would you be?" "A Toa so our relationship wouldn't be so awkward." "Talius…" No, can't think about it, it's too much. Flash! "Varia!" "Give up your shape-shifting and copying powers are no match for my superior cloning abilities."_

"Ahhhh!" I groaned. My head it felt like it someone drove a protosteel beam in my head and melted it. Those last thoughts, they weren't my own. Something was happening to me and I wasn't sure if it was for the best. I shook it off and got back to me feet. The pain had actually been crippling. I leaned on the edge of the balcony and looked back out into the wild of Daxia.

"You okay Talius?" A feminine voice from behind me said. The tone was delicate, which surprised me because I was barely able recognized the voice as Helryx's. She leaned on the balcony next to me.

"Fine, just enjoying the beautiful scenery and remembering…"

"Remembering what?"

"Things of that I would rather not remember."

"Then I will avoid drudging them up by asking."

"You know you're being a lot friendlier than you usually are."

"There's so much on the line at all times that why. The job of maintaining the balance of the universe can be very tiring. That's why you've seen me as kind of impatient, hard-headed leader, because I care."

"I am glad that I'm following you, the Order couldn't have a better leader. Helryx I often wonder why was I created as a Makuta and not a matoran, or some other race? Why am I a Makuta when my ideals are so different than theirs?"

"Talius I do not have the answers to all of your questions. Only the Great Beings know that. You may be a Makuta on the outside, but you've exemplified courage, teamwork, you're friendly and protective of your friends and even beings you don't even know. Your heart and mind, they're a Toa's even though you are a Makuta. Whatever the Great Beings have planned for you, I'm sure they know what they're doing." Helryx said as she placed her had upon my mine. I felt better, better than I had felt in a long time. It wasn't long before she recoiled back, something had startled her.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, fearful.

"Nothing it's…it's nothing." She said.

Helryx's POV

What I saw on the back of Talius hand startled me. And as the leader of the Order of Mata Nui, it's very hard to be surprised. On the back of Talius's hand was a symbol, the three Virtues: Unity, Duty, and Destiny. The Great Beings had something planned for Talius and I wasn't sure if he would survive the dangers, that he the Avenging Angel of Mata Nui that he was destined to. I thought back to the letter. Artakha would contact me when he was ready to fulfill the next part of his Destiny, but what would that be? And when? And how would it change Talius? I hate to admit it but I feel feeling a sort of attraction to Talius. And his uncertain destiny made me worry for him. Things like love can wait until after this war; let's just hope that Talius and I are still alive by the end of it.

**2****nd**** Disclaimer: Varia, Vorx, and Yistran are Dragontiger12's characters. Talius, Mervik and other OCs are mine unless I say otherwise.**

**A/N: And so the plot thickens. Thank you Dragontiger12 for your support and help with this and all of my fics.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: (Warning this is violent, turn back now if you have a weak stomach. No I mean it and there is perhaps one suggestive joke, nothing out right.) Well I won't keep you waiting. To fans of Destiny of Two Worlds, I'm still thinking I don't want to screw up the next chapter, sorry for the long wait on both fics.

Chapter 4: Merchant of Death

"_Okay light and dark levels are now even Vorx, he should be stable now." Two great beings with hoods pulled over their faces stood over a being on a medical table. The being was red and black, and obviously was quite tall, as the table had to be modified to fit his size. One being in gray robes stood near the head of the being lying upon the table. There was a Great being standing in white robes and was watching the monitors, checking his vitals, she was also scribbling down notes. She was the one who spoke, her voice surprisingly soft yet it carried a strict, serious tone._

"_Thank you. He's under so he won't be able to feel the change." The gray robed being placed his hands on the head of the red and black and his eyes glowed from the darkness within his hood. The red and black being shook like a wild rahi being tortured. And in a sense he was, his mind was being stripped of any of his original thoughts and his original personality was changing. Instead his mind was filled with thoughts of caring, and altruism, and a strong sense of duty, unlike his original origins._

"_Would you like to add something to the mix, my friend?" Asked the being in the gray robes._

"_Yes. He needs tenacity so that he can face whatever is thrown at him in the future." She placed a hand over his heartlight, there was a crackle of energy and…._

I stood on the edge of one the many ponds populating Daxia's landscape. It was humid and I see beads of sweat form on my armor. Around me were many trees and shrubs, all of the tropical kind. From multicolored rocks to leaves with intricate patterns, it was a beautiful sight to behold. Currently I was snatching some of the multicolored stones and bouncing them across the lake. It was quite unwinding to watch the rocks skip across the lake and then sink slowly to the bottom. I had been here since the sun broke over the horizon, only hearing the ambience of nature was quite soothing to my heart light. I heard the snapping of tree branches from behind and I didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. Helryx.

"I expected to find you out here somewhere. Are you feeling well?" Her voice was surprisingly tender, something one wouldn't normally expect from the leader of a society sworn to serve the will of Mata Nui. Memories were welling up but they didn't feel like mine. The last one was weird and made me feel very uncomfortable; it was definitely a memory, though it had a dream-like quality to it. Regardless I was trying my best to understand what was happening. I eventually found the words to reply, having been lost deep in thought most of the day.

"I'm fine, just needed some fresh air." I replied.

"Good because I have another mission for you." She handed me a portfolio with the name Nilia on top of it, her voice hardened a bit.

"What's this?"

"Your next mission, we're sending you to kill her. She's a Skakdi and is the largest and most dangerous weapons dealer known. Of course most don't know her real name; they just go by her title "The Merchant of Death". As you can see she's racked up quite a list of people she's killed. But it's not just that. She's double dealing weapons to both the Brotherhood and the Dark Hunters. And so far neither is the wiser for it. Right now she's probably the richest manufacturer and dealer."

"Manufacturer?"

"Nilia has her own island among the Southern Islands. The place's a fortress; she's paranoid likely because she's carrying many things of value and because she's basically fueling the continual war between the Brotherhood and the Dark Hunters. She's worried than one or the other will found out it's her, and kill her."

"I hate war-profiteers."

"Good because you're going to kill her as I said before. What way I don't really care. What I do care is that you make it back alive." Her harsh tone had returned to a softer one as I got up and started to walk past her. I felt her hand touch my shoulder and I looked back at her with my reddish eyes.

"I mean it Talius. Now head over to the vehicle depot. Mervik has a few surprises for you." She patted my shoulder and I nodded. I pushed through the undergrowth, twigs snapping beneath my feet and the sounds of wildlife coming from all directions. It took about another twenty minutes to reach the vehicle depot. Suffice to say the garage was massive, big enough to fit at least two of the largest airships from Le-Metru. There were all manners of experimental vehicles from bikes to some type of armored vehicle with wheels, it had aircraft yet none of them looked sturdy enough to fly. There were a couple mechanics working on the numerous vehicles in the depot. I easily spotted Mervik, seeing as he was the only matoran there.

"Hello Mervik." I said as I walked over to his workbench, it was littered with weapons and was placed closely to the boat I had stolen on my last mission.

"Hey, good to see you too, Helryx wanted me to arm you to the teeth for this mission. And so I am." He replied with a smile. He handed me a sheath with six slots and I place the six daggers lying on the workbench. I grabbed the self-loading crossbow and strapped it across my back as I went to reach for the clips he stopped me.

"Hold on a second, I created two different kinds of bolts for you to shoot. These ones, the one with the red strip, I call them bleeders because they cause much bleeding obviously and because they are spiked. So if your target tries to pull them out, it's going to take a piece of them with it." He grinned; I cringed actually that was more violent than expected from Mervik. "Okay these ones with the black; they're simply armor piercing protosteel bolts. Very deadly, and very expensive to make, apparently Helryx has money to burn." I nodded and grabbed the two blasters, different actually from what I've seen. They had a single barrel and an area beneath the grip to load a clip into.

"Ah, yes those are perhaps my most favorite creations. Just call them the Proto Blasters, they are a simple, easy to carry gun. They shoot protosteel bullets and hit a little heavier than your crossbow bolts." There was nothing left on the table, except for the few clips for each weapon that I immediately gathered them from table and placed them in holster around my waist and chest. It was quite obvious that Helryx had expected me to kill a lot of beings on this mission.

"Is that it?" I asked, securing my weapons.

"Nope, just have to give you one more thing." He disappeared beneath the work, mumbling. "Mata Nui could have sworn I put it some around here….there!" He tossed something over to me and I snatched it out of the air. It was a sword, a longsword in fact, double-edged, I could tell from the scabbard that held it. I grabbed it by the hilt and pulled it out. The sword shined like the sun, it had been crafted well, as the whole blade felt balanced and light. "Yep, that's your favorite sword, with a few modifications. The most obvious being the fact that I dipped it in one of few pools of pure light. Don't ask where, I'm not allowed to tell you. Next your longsword would more effective if it was sharp on both sides. Finally I spent some time on it to make it more lightweight, though I assure you it will hit as heavy as it did before.

"Thanks, I'm not sure how long it will take me. But I will return." I started walking to the speedboat.

"Wait one minute! That boat is carrying enough explosives to blow Destral apart. So be careful and don't blow yourself sky-high. I'd prefer that if you do die, it's not in bits and pieces. Think of how much searching we'd have to do to find every bit of you." He joked. I laughed as I got in the boat and turned the ignition, the boat, now as silver as the Silver Sea itself started. Slowly the boat putted in reverse until I had cleared the gate leading out into open water.

The trip was long, but I found it enjoyable, unlike most of my fellow Makuta I enjoyed nature for what it was. Instead of trying to twist it into some cruel mockery of itself, I quickly dismissed the thought, adding more fuel to my rage wasn't going to help. In fact it would be better if I kept a lid on my emotions for now. Rational thought would prevail for now. Eventually I came to an island…or something that once was an island.

Nilia's Island for the most part was a giant factory; nearly the entire thing except for a few areas was covered in machinery. Pumping out chemicals into the air and polluting the water surrounding it with waste; it was disgusting enough to make me feel ill. I could easily make out at least two refineries that poked out over the ridged landscape, as they were where the pollutants were coming from. The front way in was guarded by at least a contingent of twenty beings, made up of multiple species. In truth I had a feeling by the look of the island, with its many soldiers, the refineries and weapons plants and the technology that guarded the entire island that I was still underprepared even with all the weapons I was given. Instead of making a loud entrance I decided to keep a safe distance and drive the silver speedboat along the length of the island, looking for a quieter way in.

I found a safe entrance on the south side of the island, a cove to be specific. I anchored the boat and looked for a way out. The wall to the left of my boat looked climbable. I tested it gingerly and found that it was strong enough. I grabbed the knapsack and tied in around my neck. I jumped upward and grabbed onto two rocks jutting out. I found a few rocks below my feet so I could rest. I turned my head, looking for the next grouping of rocks. To my left I found the next outcropping of rocks. Swing my body ever so slightly to build momentum. I threw myself leftward and grabbed onto the next rock. My breathing was starting to become labored. I moved my body as one the whole way, as that was trick to rock climbing. And eventually I found myself at the top of the cove standing on a ledge. I kneeled down to be less of a target and opened the knapsack. Mervik was right; there were a lot of explosives in there, with detonators too. However what I was most interested in was the binoculars.

I sighed as I looked through them. "No wonder Helryx wants me to stop her. This is a pretty big operation here. If I can deal a blow here, The Brotherhood and Dark Hunters will be reeling from this for awhile." I continued to scan for a path to get me closer to the complex, but something else caught my eye. "What the? What's happening over there?" I saw a Skakdi cornering two matoran.

Danicus's POV

"You made me trek all the way out here to find you two stupid runts. When I get back, oh, boy you're going to get it." The grey skakdi that stood over us with the reddish eyes paused for a moment. "You know what? I can't wait till I get back. I'm going to punish you both right now." A sickening smile grew upon his face. Aylria shuddered and dug her face deeper in to my chest, horrified. I felt responsible for the lightning matoran as I had been her watcher and guardian since well the beginning it would seem. We hung close to one of the rainforest trees hoping it would be all over soon. I saw the skakdi raise his whip ready to strike and…

Something flew over the top of me and cut off the whip as it was about to strike. The being that had saved us was red and black and tall, about six feet to be exact. He grabbed the skakdi, spun him around and slammed the skakdi face first into a tree. He started punching the Skakdi in the stomach repeatedly and then threw him to the ground. The Skakdi started to try and crawl away. The being took out some kind of blaster and pointed at the skakdi.

"Please I wasn't really going to hurt them. Just going to give them a little scare, that's all." The skakdi laughed hysterically.

"Likely story." The red and black being pulled finger wrapped around the trigger and there was a blast. A second later the skakdi lay dead on the ground, killed by our unknown savior. He walked over to Aylria and I and spoke to us. His voice gentler than he was with the skakdi, belaying the idea that he was probably nicer around people he deemed worthy.

"Are you okay? Are either of you injured?"

End of Danicus's POV

I looked over the two matoran, both were shivering from fright. "Are you okay? Are either of you hurt." The Plasma matoran got up and helped the lighting matoran to her feet. The plasma matoran was red and yellow, whereas his lightning matoran friend was golden and silver. The lightning matoran wiped away her tears. Instead the plasma matoran talked to me first.

"No. I thank you for saving Aylria's and my life. I am Danicus, a plasma matoran and my sister and I have been in the service of Nilia for quite some time. And who are you stranger? By your entrance you're obviously not working for Nilia."

"My name is Talius. I've been sent here to kill Nilia and destroy her complex. Now follow me, let's find a safe place to rest for the night."

"How are we supposed to trust you? How are we sure you won't take us back to Nilia? The lightning matoran spoke.

"Because I'm here to stop this, not prolong it. And what the skakdi was about to do it made me sick. I hated the idea of unwilling servitude." I paused for a second during the walk and looked around. "This should do fine for tonight." It the trees were bent over and there were enough shrubs to provide cover from all directions. The three of us made makeshift beds of leaves for the night. I just stood up and leaned against one of the trees. Pulling off a fruit from the tree and tossing it over to the matoran we ate a bit.

"So what kind of species are you. We don't see many of your kind around here." Danicus asked.

"To be frank I'm a Makuta." I paused to see if they would start running around screaming at the top of their lungs, luckily they didn't.

"So what?" Aylria snorted, that was not the reaction I had expected.

"So you're a Makuta sent to kill a weapons dealer. This sounds like one of the stories I write in my spare time." Danicus added, in awe.

"Excuse me?" I responded.

"My brother's a Chronicler, or at least that's what he wants to be. He's being making up stories since the time before time." Aylria said snidely.

"Very funny, you see the only reason Nilia keeps us is because she needs something to entertain her. I'm Nilia's storyteller and my sister is an acrobat. It's a humiliating existence to say the least." Danicus replied.

"I bet." I said.

"Say, you could you do us one more favor?" Danicus asked.

"Sure." I said with a nod.

"Can you take my sister and me with you? Any place is better than here." He said. I thought on it for awhile. Not sure if I wanted to endanger the matoran. Yet from what they told me I could not allow for them to stay there. The matorans' eyes grew larger with each passing second. I gave up.

"Fine, but you staying in my boat until I finish my mission tomorrow, Okay? Now go to sleep." Both of them nodded in relief. I shook my head my head with a smile, silently laughing at my circumstances.

The next day began with me waking up and taking the matoran to the boat. After I had made sure the two matoran were safe I made my trek through the rainforest on the southern end. The trek through the rainforest was long, difficult and humid. But I eventually made it to the western end of the Island. The site still as sickening as it was before. I pulled out my binoculars again and looked over the main factory. Multiple soldiers ran from one side of the compound to the other. In broad daylight I should have been worried about being spotted. I wasn't worried however and got up from where I was kneeling. I dropped down from ledge to ledge until I had landed on solid ground. I kept to shadows as I neared the refineries. A fence had been set up, but I could tell it didn't have energy coursing through it so it was safe enough to climb.

After a few seconds I landed roughly on the other side of the fence. Dirt kicked up from my fall, floating in the air around me. Quickly I put my back against the wall of the building, not to be spotted by Nilia's forces. Taking a deep breath I pulled the crossbow off my back and loaded a bleeder clip into it. I slowly peered around the building, hoping not to get caught. The refineries continued to belch out disgusting smells as the soldiers marched back and forth across the open plains. There was the main war factory and the two refineries, one that which I was standing nearby. I crept quietly towards one of the doors. It wasn't difficult to open it. All I had to do was use the knife to break the lock and the door swung open. Creeping inside I could barely hear my own thoughts as I heard the churning of molten protodermis and other machinery cleaning the ore in order to make it make it ready for the creation of weapons. A vortixx passed by.

Before he could react, I stepped from the shadows and placed my left hand around his mouth and my right hand now held a one of the daggers. I slit his throat and watched him fall into the shadows. I could her footsteps to my right. I threw the dagger and as I walked over to see what it was. It was another skakdi, dead. I crept along the pathway leading to the refinery controls. Luckily for Nilia's men and women, none of them other than the three I had killed so far had crossed my path. I broke open another door and walked inside. A vortixx worker stood inside manning the controls. I silently crept up behind him and slammed his face into console. Before he could scream out in pain I place my hand over his mouth.

"Listen very carefully and I'll let you live. If you scream, I will kill you. If you set off any alarm, I will kill you. Understand." I growled. The vortixx nodded. "Good, now I'm going to let you go. Remember what I said."

"Jeez, man what the hell was that for?" He said rubbing his face.

"Consider it a warning shot. Now I want you to set the controls to stop up the flow of the protodermis to the war factory and ensure that this place reaches critical mass."

"Now why would you want to do that?" He asked.

"I'm her to destroy this place and kill your boss. That's not too hard to understand now is it?" I said pointing my right handed Proto Blaster against his skull.

"Yes, I understand." And the vortixx started working after that. Not getting in the way and do as I asked. Within a minute he was done.

"So do I get to live?" He asked, pleadingly. For a second I felt bad, but then after realizing how many good beings this vortixx killed or probably helped kill the feeling died.

"Nope." I shot him without another word and the vortixx slumped to the floor. Weight of killing another being never held over my head unless I was unsure of the disposition of my enemy. But looking at this place I knew full well what my enemy was like and what my enemy was planning and I would not stand for it. Besides the Order isn't like the Toa we do not have to follow a code of honor, because sometimes honor doesn't always help, it gets in the way. It took perhaps an hour to place all of the explosives and clear both of the refineries. The war factory was a completely different story, but is not really important at the time. Suffice to say I received a new scar that day.

My final objective laid ahead, Nilia in her mansion on the island. Two soldiers stood at the front of the complex. I walked up to them, so far no one was the wiser about the war factory and the refineries. The two guards stopped me, two skakdi. I was beginning that Nilia held her own species in higher favor than any other.

"State your business." The blue skakdi snarled. His friend nodded and both held their spears to block my path.

"I'm here to kill your master and destroy you island is that good enough." I replied, nonchalantly.

"Ah, a joker I love comedians. So what's your next joke?" The yellow female skakdi roared with laughter.

"Okay what's blue and yellow and full of holes?" I asked, obviously the two morons were bored, and thought I was a makuta guest. My enemies really need to get better help than this.

"We don't know. Tell us." They both laughed, I must note that guard duty must have been really boring on an island no dared to attack. The two skakdi laughing at a bad joke was likely a result of such an occurrence.

"You two." I emptied both clips of my Proto blasters into the skakdi before they could stop laughing. Well at least they died with a smile on their face. I climbed the steps and kicked the door open. The inside was dazzling with red and blue tapestry and paintings lined along the wall. I could see a throne on the other side of the room, and a lithe female figure sitting upon it.

"You must be my new "entertainment"; I'll join you in my quarters shortly." She said seductively. I ignored it, though inside I was throwing up. The thought was repulsing to me. She noticed my determined gait. "Perhaps you aren't "entertainment". Perhaps you are a potential buyer or even seller?" She hinted. I grabbed her by the throat and threw her across the room, she slammed into a wall.

"Neither, I'm here to kill you." I replied coldly.

"Ah, the first one then! Guards!"

"They're dead you know."

"Not those ones. I can't trust my own kind to guard my back." I realized what she meant as I was surrounded by Rahkshi.

"These must gifts from the Makuta."

"You are correct. They're a lot more useful than the rest of my male and female employees. Especially because I don't have to pay, eat, or give them a place to sleep, or find them entertainment. They're itching for an order so I thought it would be nice if I let them killed you."

"How thoughtful." Lerahk jumped towards me ready to impale me on its pronged staff. No such luck, I shot the rahkshi with my Proto Blaster. Next a Panrahk attacked me from the left. I grabbed his staff and punched it repeatedly until he let go. As it let go of its staff I charged up its staff and broke it in half. Two more rahkshi tried to attack me. Ducking beneath their attacks, I shoved the dangerous staff halves into the chest. I rolled forwards as the two rahkshi blew apart. I slammed my Emptied both of ranged weapons into the crowd of Rahkshi. Many fell, but many more replace those that had fallen. Eventually when the I was done I found myself surrounded by a circle of destroyed rahkshi. "Now I'm going to kill you." I said as I pulled my sword out of its scabbard and pointed at here. An explosion shook the room and another after that. Both Nilia and I struggled to keeping stand.

"What was that?" Nilia shouted at me in rage.

"I think it's safe to say you lost a few assets." There was another large boom, as another thing exploded nearby. "And there goes your war factory."

"You're dead! I'm going to rend you limb from limb!"

Meanwhile five minutes before the refineries and war factory exploded Varia could be found grumblingly as she set down on the island. She had transformed from some sort of dragon back into a female Toa of Gravity.

"Why did he have to travel all the way to Southern Islands? I mean it isn't exactly a simple fly from here to Metru Nui. I mean why do I have to travel to the ends of the world just to speak with Talius?" The two refineries exploded into flames and sent a shockwave that nearly threw Varia off balance. "What the… oh no…" Varia noticed she was standing next to one of the buildings that was striking similar to two refineries. She sprinted and jumped away just in time before the building exploded into flames. She got up dusting herself off again. "I'm guessing that was Talius handiwork, well he's very effective and thorough that's for sure." She had landed near the steps of Nilia's Mansion and found the bodies of the two skakdi. "Jeez this Makuta must have a mean streak a mile wide, he's being killing off everyone here." She ascended the steps and peered inside the house. What she saw was quite an amazing battle.

Talius was wielding a longsword whereas the female skakdi was carrying two scimitars. Their blades danced around looking for a week spot. So far neither could find any. The female skakdi's fury was met by Talius's cold, determined blocks. Twice he had pushed the skakdi back and twice she had missed two very good opportunities to attack Talius. However it was quite obvious to Varia, that these "opportunities, were merely feints to goad the skakdi into attacking him there. The skakdi pushed off a wall and spun in a pirouette, like a cyclone of blades. Talius simply kicked her and the skakdi fell to the floor.

"Have you any mercy?" She cried as Talius put his foot on her chest to hold her down.

"Mercy?" He looked over his shoulders acting if he was looking for something. "Sorry I'm all out of mercy right now, maybe in the next life." He plunged his blade into the skakdi's chest and it was over Nilia laid dead and her war-profiteering now over. Talius walked towards the door where Varia stood.

Did I feel bad? Yes but unfortunately my line of work couldn't allow for me to be soft on evil beings. As I walked out the door I heard a voice from behind me.

"Wow, you're quite the fighter aren't you Talius? She said, it was a female toa of gravity, weird as that may be. I placed my blade near her throat.

"What are you, a Dark Hunter? Or are you a follower of the Brotherhood?" I snapped.

"Neither. I would recommend you get that sword of yours out of my place before I stick it "somewhere uncomfortable". After all I'm an ally not an enemy. And if you do turn out to be an enemy I kill you first, trust me." I found this ebony and silver toa to be kind of annoying, with her overconfident and sarcastic attitude, she acted like if she owned the entire universe. I put my longsword back in its scabbard as she asked.

"What's your name? Seeing as you know a lot about me and I know nothing about you." I retorted.

"My name's Varia, I'm a Toa of gravity as you can tell." She didn't apologize for not introducing herself, very rude in deed, but then again I held my sword against her throat so I guess it was to be expected. Wait…Varia? _"Varia!" "Give up your shape-shifting and copying powers are no match for my superior cloning abilities." _I fell to the ground again my head felt as if I was being stomped on by a bull rahi. "Are you okay?"

"Varia, are you some sort of shape shifter? Who can copy powers?" I asked. She turned out to be much stronger than me, slamming me against the wall.

"How did you get that memory? Those are my memories!" She growled.

"It's only voices that's all I can remember. So you are a shape shifter, but you're a Toa, right?" She nodded, still there was I sense a peculiar aura coming from her and it was unsettling to say the least. She dropped me and started walking away. "Wait do you know anything about a Yistran? I had a dream saying that I needed to stop him. And he's obviously connected to you. Tell me what's happening to me?" I yelled after her.

"Let me worry about Yistran and everything else. You just keep doing what you've be doing. And help me if I ask for it. Perhaps we can both figure out what's going on."

The rest of day I was thinking about her, and not in the way most think. She intrigued me in the sense that she knew something about me that I myself knew nothing about. And the fact that I might know something that she knows nothing about enraged her. Danicus and his sister Aylria chatted the whole way back to Daxia. In truth I hadn't paid much attention. I was drifting off to somewhere else. Eventually I found myself back in on the balcony, lost in thought once again. This time I was merely musing over what had just happened.

"Talius are you doing alright?" The voice was Helryx's yet again.

"I'm doing fine." I replied as she walked over to lean on the edge it with me.

"You've been out of it, since you got back here. Something eating you?"

"I met someone from my past I don't even know. How am I expect to understand what's going on."

"Life's a hurricane, we all get swept up it and the only thing we can do is hold on and try to make it through."

"Do you always have an answer for everything?"

"Nope, I have an answer for most things. In fact I have an answer for one of your questions."

"Really and what would that be?" I said turning to her with a sarcastic tone. She kissed me straight on the mask; it was quite long to tell the truth. Helryx smiled and walked away, my face beat red as a Ta-matoran. "Wow…" Of all things I never expected Helryx to be playful, especially about relationships. I took her as one of those hard-edge no nonsense relationships, or hard-edged around a group and nice around a closer friend. But Helryx was actually being playful about it; well I guess she hadn't really felt this way about anybody, so perhaps she trying to enjoy it, worried it wouldn't last.

"Wow Mervik, Talius must be the best heroes in the universe." I heard Danicus's voice from the hall leading up. I could hear Mervik talking to the recently recruited Danicus and Aylria. I groaned and placed my hands in my face, Mervik was at his old tricks again.

"Hey Talius is it okay if I right a Chronicle about you." Danicus asked, as he came over tugging on my elbow. I only groaned in return. Meanwhile I could hear Mervik laughing in the background, with Aylria.

"Imagine "The Legend of Talius: The Avenging Angel." A Makuta different from his own kind, Talius fights for good and all that stands true. But unlike the Toa he doesn't back out when the job needs to be done. He fights and kills enemies of Mata Nui, all in the name of Retribution." He tried to do some punches and kicks but ended up lying on the ground. I helped him up with a smile on my face. "If I actually charged matoran for this story I would be rich!" He exclaimed as I shook my head and peered back over the darkened horizon. For all the suffering the Great Beings sure knew how to level them out with good times. But happiness does not last and that is why we always crave it. Where would my path lead me next? Only the Great Beings know that. Let's hope whatever path it is it does not lead to oblivion.

A/N: Ah, Danicus and Aylria, my other comic relief for this story along with Mervik. Sorry about the SUPER LATE UPDATE. I'm guilty of lethargy and a writer's block. I'll kick myself if the next update takes any longer than this one or as long as it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I've been waiting for this moment since I started Avenging Angel. Name of the Chapter is the first part of a three-part Snow Patrol song called the Lightning Strike, listen to it, it really sets the mood, especially for the second half of this chapter. Thanks goes to Dragontiger12, Athena's Fear, and Evil Tree. You people rock! Thanks must also go to you, the reader. Also there's a belated Valentine's Day part somewhere in this chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I have. Please R&R as always! Thank you!

Disclaimer: The song What If This Storm Ends Belongs to Snow Patrol and whatever record label they're affiliated with. Bionicle is owned by Lego and I own personalities but not likeness of characters that I made up. Dragontiger12 owns Varia, which is a really well-made character. There that should cover everything.

Chapter 5: What if this Storm Ends?

After my last adventure the days turned into weeks and each day blurred into the next. I, myself did a mission here and there. Yet I was sure that something was bound to strike me when I least expected it and it did. On another trip this one of assassination my boat had been attacked brutally by a Silver Sea storm.

"Come on! Hold together you stupid machine!" I snapped as the waves racked the speedboat. I stood near the back of the boat taking a wrench to the engine and trying to repair a fuel line as the saltwater waves slapped me in the face. I coughed and spat out the liquid as I began tightening the last fuel line into place. At that moment a wave of the likes I have never seen before, one so large the Great Beings themselves must have summon it to strike me down. The 30 foot wave slammed into the boat, capsizing it and throwing me into the water below. The water was dark enough to even distort my vision; I could see nothing, feel nothing except the cold water around me. I swam desperately searching for the surface. Yet I could not find it, and just as I thought I neared it, everything faded to black.

The darkness lasted for what seemed like forever. Was I dead? I could not tell, since there was no feeling, but then I felt everything. I shot up from lying down and immediately turned to my left, vomiting out the nasty water that filled my lungs. Obviously it was still not my time to die. I found I was lying on a cot, in a dark and musty cave, that felt comfortably cool in temperature, like a soft wind blowing off the water. I found a rag next to my cot and wiped myself off. I coughed again as I tried to sit up. Then I heard voices.

"He's still alive." A young voice said, shocked that I survived the shipwreck. A heard a shuffling of feet and looked up to see one Turaga and the matoran standing over me.

"You alright Makuta?" The Turaga wheezed, it was a Plasma Turaga, one who had seen battles and many years of life. His mask was gaunt and pale and he wore slightly tattered robes of lavender.

"Yes…why did you save me?" I coughed again, wiping away the rest of the water on my mouth.

"Vievin and Xyliana found you ship and are currently repairing it." He said referring to the Fe-matoran and the Li-matoran standing next to him. "We rescued you because we didn't know who are and what you were? Why let something die if you can learn something from its continual existence. You are Makuta and on the off chance that you were not like the others we decided to keep you alive."

"That's a very big risk, but why are their only three of you where is your island, your villages?"

"Toa Toric of Stone rules our island; in fact we are on his lordship's domain albeit we are a few feet underground with our only entrance being through the entrance from the water. Makuta, we must know are you of the Brotherhood or not?" Xyliana

"Not, I left the Brotherhood long ago." I replied quietly.

"Then you could help us. Toa Toric is a tyrant he has enslaved the island to shadow, just like he is enslaved to shadow himself. Makuta of the Brotherhood are honored guests in his land. He gave himself to shadow to forge a deal with brotherhood and now has become but a shadow of his formal self. He strikes down any matoran that talk back to him, he's murdered all Turaga save Cedric, and he forces us to follow him like slaves." Xyliana so eloquently put.

"That is troublesome, what kind of mockery is this? Toa do not destroy, Toa do not undermine, they do not punish and enslave? What sort of madness is this?" I wondered aloud

"A Makuta's madness it is. There is nothing remaining of the old Toric, he is now a being of stone and shadow, eternally hateful towards the three Virtues. And to think in making the deal he had hoped to protect us." Cedric said.

"My name is Talius and I will do my best to help your people."

"Why? Makuta would enjoy this; they would turn us in, for fun and for profit. I don't trust you and if you expect me to just believe you because you talk like you're nice guy then you're wrong." Vievin growled, I sighed somewhat and rolled my eyes. If I believe I could change everyone's heart then I was sorely wrong at my circumstances. There were exceptions to it, but they were unfortunately few and far between, I being one of them.

"Enough of your prejudices, the Brotherhood of Makuta poisoned our island, not this being. Hold your tongue for a moment so that I can explain the problem to our guest." Cedric snapped. Vievin grumbled and stormed off. "Forgive him; he is taking the fall of our island to the Brotherhood especially hard. Now if you are to aid us against Toric, then you must know that if he dies, it must be in an honorable manner."

"Why is that? Would it not be simpler just to kill him and be done with it?" I asked.

"Verusians are of an honorable sort, we do not agree with assassination if that is what you suggest. We suggest that you defeat him in battle in the arena, so that our island can recover some of its honor." Xyliana cut in.

"Fine so then I must face him face-to-face, sword-to-sword. How will I convince him to even let me in the village?"

Makuta are the honored guests of Toric; just your presence will set him to create great feasts and parties, although really he will be the only one enjoying it. If you anger him in some way and make him look like a fool in front of his servants, the matoran. He will have no option but to accept a fight in the arena and when he does, we will see if you are strong enough to face a Toa of Stone like Toric." As he said this he handed me my longsword. I thank Cedric and bade him to let me sleep so that I could mull over what he had said.

The next day I travelled alone deeper into the island, it wasn't overgrown or anything of that sort. In fact it was very well-kept, too well-kept in fact. What was more unsettling was the absence of birds chirping, of any animal sound that should have been resounding from the surrounding wilderness but it was not. Soon I found myself at a gate of sorts, in front of me stood two Po-matorans one brown and beige and another black and brown, both were thoroughly nervous by the presence of a Makuta, seeing as one of them was visibly shaking. The brown and beige Po-matoran was the first to speak stuttering like a vehicle in cold weather.

"Lord Makuta, we did not know that you would be present. Our King, Toric will request your presence as soon as we open the gates. You can find his manor on the south side of the village." The Po-matoran guard said in a rush. I merely nodded and passed through the open gates. To tell truth I needed to return to Daxia but this was a matter I should deal with first, my conscience was obligating me to. As I walked I noticed how the villagers seemed to veer away from me if they could. In the middle of the village was a fountain with a statue in the middle of it. It depicted a Toa with one foot on a rock with a smile upon his face. _Such vanity for a Toa._ I thought. I needed to find the Toa and resolve this matter as soon as possible. I was surprised to see a Toa standing near the manor arms outstretched in friendship, there was a disturbingly green tinge to his reddish eyes.

"Makuta! It is good to see you're kind here. I was beginning to think you forgotten me." The dark brown Toa standing in golden armor laughed, embracing me in a hug. "Tell me friend, what is your name?"

"Talius, I was merely passing through but I really must be leaving…." I answered.

"Nonsense! You must stay!" He laughed pulling out of the embrace. "His name is Talius, make banners greeting our new friend." Toric yelled, his tone somewhat harsher, the villagers who were a mix of fe-matoran, lightning, and po-matoran jumped in surprised and rushed around. I was already beginning to dislike the Toa; it was a superficial act that was hiding what that tone belayed. He noticed my sneer and had me follow him inside. We begin to eat dinner, not long after he had led me into his mansion; it was complete with exotic fruits and fish, along with other meats. We drank some of the Bula Berry Wine he had, I gingerly sipped it, having an intense dislike for alcohol. His mistreatment of the help continued and only gave me more reason to hate him. He had repeatedly tripped matoran, criticized them harshly for their mistakes in the food, and occasionally slapped them.

"They are stupid, like Sheep Rahi but they need a strong hand to…" He didn't finish the sentence as I threw my glass into his face drenching him.

"How dare you call yourself a Toa, you…you fiend, you fake…you…you shadow of a Toa. You're title of Toa is not justly give, for you are no hero. You are some shadowed being profiting off the poor people of this village."

"I invite you into my house and you greet me by throwing it back in my face. You pour wine in my face and lap out of some misguided idealism. You are a Makuta! You should love this!"

"I challenge you to a battle in the arena, so that perhaps then you could regain some of your honor!" I snapped.

"Yes, and perhaps I can kill you for your insolence and bad manners." He shot back wiping himself off with a napkin. I had already left and found myself sleeping in an alley. It was better than in the house of a fake Toa. The night grew colder and on occasion I woke from sleep.

The next morning came and while sleeping on the cold hard ground left me uncomfortable stretching had gotten the kinks out of my body. As I walked some of the matoran pointed and gasped, others shuffled away in fear, more though just stared at me, likely wondering if I had a death wish to fight Toric. The arena was about a mile from where I had slept so the walk wasn't a long one though it did give me time to think. Mainly Helryx was what I was thinking about her laugh, her smile, her personality were all important to me, in truth the Toa had saved me. Given me my sanity back and while I was still an assassin, I wasn't just some merciless killing machine. She had showed interest in me and me in her. Yet, something wasn't right perhaps when my first love died it was a sign. Perhaps Helryx would be doomed to the same fate. And who could say otherwise wasn't it true that death and destruction followed in my wake. That what I was doing was still the work of a killer and that I was justifying and rationalizing my actions because I believed I had the moral high ground. The thoughts stuck with me as I walked into the arena. The voice of the announcer woke me back to reality.

"In the left side of our stadium stands King Toric, protector of Verus Nui, Champion of the Verus people, and warrior against her enemies." The announcer yelled. Toric fist pumped the air to incite the crowd, which unfortunately for him seemed to have little effect. His armor was golden yet it was likely with all the intrinsic runes, and bizarre designs that were embedded in the armor that it was protosteel armor created by Nyrah Ghosts, how exactly he had gotten that armor was worrisome, it could have meant that they were under the Brotherhood's control or even possibly that they were just giving them supplies. Both were unsettling possibilities that I hoped were not true. His mask was a bronze and silver Pakari, a Great Mask of Strength, something that definitely did not bode well for me. Then after a few minutes the announcer continued.

"In the right side of the stadium stands Makuta Talius, the challenger and insulter of King Toric. It is very likely that our challenger will fall in battle against Toric." He paused then continued. "Fighters meet in the center so that we can begin the battle." Toric strode from his side of the arena while I simply walked silently from mine. We stopped roughly 10 feet from each other, a grin upon Toric's Pakari.

"Any last words before I cut out that tongue of yours." Toric laughed.

"No words for a shadow Toa." I muttered under my breath. He simply nodded and raised his longsword, which had a sickly green glow to it. Immediately I rolled to my left as he came down with an overhead slash kicking up dirt as it slammed into the ground. As I came out of the roll Toric was already upon me, he was faster than I had thought. Immediately I brought my longsword up, placing my hand behind it to cushion the blow. I was forced to my knees as his blade met mine even though I was roughly an inch taller than the Toa of Stone. Under gritted teeth I spoke to the Toa.

"Why did you give in? Why would you let shadow consume you? You were a Toa, why would you throw that away?" I pushed upward, knocking the Toa backwards and giving myself a little breathing room. He took a breath his face now wet with sweat and caked with dust like mine; he wiped away a bead of sweat and spoke.

"Safety, the matoran, Turaga and I would remain safe from the Brotherhood of Makuta, and protected from the Dark Hunters if I gave my allegiance to the Brotherhood." I swung my blade horizontally at him as he said this. It was merely a feint as the blade seemed to come from nowhere and slap my aside, nicking me on the wrist. I grimaced in pain and recoiled, drawing away from the Toa, favoring my left hand. He circled closer to me, speaking. "Don't you understand? I traded my sanity for their safety. I turned my back on the Great Spirit to protect them."

"You became a monster, a mere reflection of what was formerly a Toa. You mistreat the matoran and you murdered the Turaga and anyone who stood against you!" I shouted, trying to find a flaw in his reasoning, his intent was good at first but was it still? Toric recoiled perhaps there was a little of the original Toric left inside, he had not know he had massacred the Turaga of the village and island save one.

"Talius there is a difference between what is necessary and what you want to do. Sometimes if you want safety you must give something away in its stead." He replied. Our longswords danced around, creating sparks whenever they met. Toric must have been fighting as long as I because I had not seen better swordsmanship from another being in a very long time. Fake outs, slashes, jabs, and cleaves were all familiar to the Toa. He jabbed at an opening in my defenses and I jumped backwards, nearly missing being gutted by a blade. We must have been fighting for roughly two hours because that is what it felt like to me. My swings were getting slower as the battle dragged on and so was the Toa's. He went for another overhead cleave and that was when I saw my opening. I dropped low and jabbed towards the Toa, his cleave had left him vulnerable to it, the jab continued and I closed my eyes as I felt my sword drive through the Toa's heartlight. The longsword fell out of Toric's hand and he dropped to his knees. My sword, a blade of coated in light and positive energy was beginning to eat away at him. His mask was a mixture of surprise, relief and melancholy as he kneeled on the ground.

"Haaaa…ha ha ha. Done in by one of the Makuta, the same people who….ugk…" He tried to say, coughing up a little bit of blood. More was pouring from where my sword was still embedded. In my whole time as an assassin I never killed a Toa, and at this moment, one was one too many. "Tried…tried…to keep them safe…turned into one of the monster myself though. Couldn't…couldn't save them from myself…from the shadow…." He paused and then looked up at me in my red, crimson eyes. "Talius…I do not want forgiveness for what I have done here but I….I want this to done with…take your blade Makuta, at least you gave me my honor as a warrior back…take it, take your blade and end this!" He said I did as the Toa of Stone asked and wrenched my blade his chest. The light fading from the Toa's reddish eyes fading away as he fell on the ground. The stadium was quiet for the longest time and then it erupted into cheering. I walked away and although the matoran were calling me a hero, I did not feel like one. Vivien came running up towards me, happy and ready to greet me with a handshake. I ignored him, continuing to walk past him. He ran next to me, trying to keep up with my stride.

"Hey, I was just going to congratulate you. I didn't think you would do it, guess I was wrong." He said. How could he be jovial when a Toa lay dead? Toa Toric was a tyrant but he was still a Toa. My bad mood was only getting worse; I turned to the matoran grabbing him on the shoulder.

"Listen to me Vievin. You must keep your prejudices of Makuta." I cut in.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"If you wish to keep Verus Nui safe you will keep them. You will remain judgmental because it is necessary. Now where did you put my boat? I'm leaving."

"It's…it's in the bay…Turaga Cedric wants to talk to you though!" He yelled as I walked away from the stadium.

"Tell Cedric to choose his next Toa well, tell him that I'm sorry that such a fate had befallen your people." My words were bitter, my thoughts were bitter, I was bitter and when I started the boat the thoughts still permeated my mind.

********

I later returned to Daxia, weirdly enough the entire place was covered in banners and papers hearts and so far I hadn't really seen anyone. Then the ebony being that was tall and lithe passed by me, wearing a flower on the left side of her face, she smiled as she saw me.

"Well Talius you've been gone a long time. It's very fitting that you return on Valentine's Day." She laughed.

"Excuse me but what's Valentine's Day?" I asked confused and not really in the mood to be kept in the dark.

"Wow, you really don't know. Well it's a celebration of love, some matoran and beings think that it's stupid but we celebrate apparently it is Helryx's orders." Johmak said happily. I merely shrugged and walked on, I was tired and it was a long trip back to Daxia, from Verus Nui. "Nope mister, Helryx wants to speak with you…I'm not sure about what though…."

"Okay, well happy Valentine's Day." I said to Johmak as I walked up the steps to the balcony where I often stopped to think, the moon cast a bluish light over the beautiful marble balcony. At the end of it I saw a Toa, lithe, frail, in beautiful shades of blue that the moonlight only seemed to aid in the display. Slowly I walked over to her and she spoke as I leaned against the railing like her.

"I was told that I had to do what was ever necessary to maintain the balance, and that it didn't allow for things such as love. I must say that I refused part of it; I went the longest time thinking that I would remain forever on my own and have no one. But then…I found you…." She whispered, she said wrapping her hand around mine.

"Helryx…."

"You were everything we needed you to be and more but you were a Makuta. A paradox of beings, but in your case it was a pleasant surprise."

"Helryx I…I do love you but…."

"But what?

"I'm a Makuta and death seems to follow in my wake, the last woman I loved died in my arms I could never go through that again, especially with you." I said, trying to pull away, the air was already getting uncomfortable for me and I just wanted to leave, to hide somewhere away from her. I was even more surprised when she slapped me.

"What about me? Do you know how lonely it is to run the Order? To have the entire universe depend on your actions and to have no one there for you?" She said fiercely.

"Well…"

"Talius we've both been through a lot and it's likely that we'll be through a lot more. I don't know if I can do it alone and as much as you would like to believe it can be done, I doubt you would've stayed alive much longer without me. When I say I love you, I do not say it lightly; I would gladly throw myself in front of a blade for you."

"And I for you, but I am Makuta I do not deserve a Toa like yourself."

"Talius you've really got to stop using the species card as an excuse. I love you for what you are: flawed, good-hearted, friendly, trusting, and on occasion altruistic and a Makuta."

"Well…."

"No more words….just this." A hundred millions suns exploded as Helryx kissed me, men were suppose to be the ones that took initiative but Helryx was an impatient woman and couldn't wait for me to do it. It was like…something I could not describe…in all of the moments I had felt I had never felt more special, more wanted in the universe than that moment. I broke away and Helryx smiled, her smiles were rare, but so beautiful and one of kind that one could not help but feel warm from them.

"Wow….I…uhhh."

"Thanks would be nice. I would be disappointed if you weren't surprised by that. I kind of surprised myself." She laughed. Her tone of voice was a mix between her usual impatience and ferocity to a gentler, friendlier tone. I laughed too but then I saw it, a symbol glowing on the back of my left hand.

"Can you see this?" I asked.

"No…No No NO! This can't be the time not, not now." She moaned.

"What Helryx what does it mean?" I asked Helryx grabbing her and forcing her to face me. She opened her mouth although quivering and spoke to me.

"It means you are ready for next part of your destiny. I must contact Artakha." It was the first time I saw Helryx reduced to tears as she stormed from the balcony. I looked to where she ran back to my hand, back to her again and sighed. I walked back to my quarters and had a sleepless night as nightmares continued to plague me.

*******

Helryx had been avoiding for the last two days and then asked me to join her in the Operations room. As a member of the Order I complied and met her there. She was sullen and didn't speak to me just as I was going to say something the room lurched and twisted and with the sound of a pop I found myself on a barren island, standing with Helryx and another being that stood ten feet tall in gray-green armor. Immediately, I dropped to one knee and bowed my head.

"Lord Artakha!"

"Thank you Talius but we have no time for such formalities." Artakha said. His eye slits angular and very narrow I was standing by Artakha himself and found myself humbled in his presence. He turned to Helryx, who still wasn't speaking. "You say he is ready for the artifact?"

"Yes." She growled angrily. "But I do not want him to go through with this!"

"You cannot stop destiny Helryx, this must happen, we both must comply as Talius must. Tell me Talius are you willing to forfeit your life if the Great Beings themselves asked it of you?" He questioned, his tone warning me to consider the implications of this moment. It was going to be one of those moments where I truly defined who I was as a being. Like every time before I did what needed to be done.

"Yes, I am ready now, show me the way." I said standing up. Looking him in the mask, he chuckled slightly, amused and twisted his hand towards the horizon. To Helryx and my surprise something began to erupt from the ground, breaking away stone, and shaking the island, making it difficult to stand still. As I struggled to keep my footing a construct rose out of the land, it was silver and gray and pieces began to attach themselves to each other, like a puzzle solving itself and the pieces formed some kind of machine. I noticed that lightning grew over the machine. Taking a deep breath I made the relatively long march to the machine. As I looked at the menacing machine I sighed, shaking my head and pressing the back of my hand to a pedestal, a table to lie down on opened up for me and I complied, laying down in it.

As I lay in the steel bed, straps grew from the metal and bound my legs and arms keeping me in place. Now I understood why Artakha said what he did, it seemed very likely I was going to die on this machine. The bed rose up into the sky, raising me higher and higher and stopping, dangerously close to the clouds overhead but still close enough that I could see Artakha and Helryx off into the distance. I heard a whirling start and I took another deep breath to slow down my heart rate and then….

"Ahhh!!!" I screamed as lightning struck the artifact and channel through me. Another strike hit the tower again and course even more pain into me; it felt like some had lit me on fire and then stabbed me all over my body with knives and blades. I grunted in pain as I thought and hoped it was over but it wasn't, another lightning strike hit me directly and I screamed out like a hurt animal. The pain was so much it, it clouded every sense I couldn't not think straight, and neither could I see straight. Another, and another hit me again, this time twice in the chest, I howled even more.

_What if this storm ends?_

_And I don't see you_

_As you are now_

_The perfect halo_

_Of gold hair and lightning_

_Sets you off against the planets last dance_

_Just for a minute_

_The silver-forked sky_

_Lights you up like a star_

_That I will follow_

_But now it's found us_

_As I have found you_

_I don't wanna run_

_Just overwhelm us_

Helryx's POV

"NOOOO!" I screamed, already in tears. Talius was be tortured before my very eyes, lightning bolt after lightning bolt striking him like some sort or reckoning. Why was this happening he did not deserve this? Why was I watching the man, the only being I loved was being tortured, possibly to death in front of my eyes? I started to run toward the machine but Artakha had grabbed me, holding me fast.

"Let me go! I'm not going to let Talius be tortured like that. Stop the god damn machine, he's dying up there!" I screamed as I beat against Artakha's chest when I found I could not break his grip.

"Helryx I am sorry, Destiny has already taken hold, the machine won't stop until it is done with him. I'm sorry." He whispered, and continued to look in the direction of Talius. I looked back in his direction and sobbed seeing four lightning bolts strike him at the same time. I can't believe what I had allowed, I was letting Talius, one of my Order members and my lover was being tortured.

_What if this storms ends?_

_At least that's nothing_

_Except the memory_

_A distant echo_

_I won't pin down_

_I've walked unsettled_

_Rattled cage after cage_

_Until my blood boiled_

_I wanna see you_

_As you are now_

_Every single day_

_That I am living_

_Painted in flames_

_A peeling thunder_

_Be the lightning in me that strikes relentless_

Varia was closer to the contraption than Helryx and Artakha and she was speechless, she could not believe that she was in some part responsible for this. Although she didn't approve of the Makuta's methods she hadn't hated Talius and now he was being tortured. _So this is why Vorx would not tell me anything about it. He didn't want me knowing that I marked Talius for death. What have I done? No, what has Vorx done? Why didn't he tell me? _The Makuta screamed out again in pain and the female Toa of Gravity and Great Being winced. A single tear had dropped from Talius's eye and onto Varia's right hand. She could take no more of this, The Dark Hunter War over Metru Nui was over, and it looked like she was going to have a talk Vorx. The wrathful Great Being of balance seemed to disappear, rage clouding here face.

_What if this storms ends?_

_And I don't see you_

_As you are now_

_Ever again_

_The perfect halo_

_Of gold hair and lightning_

_Sets you off against_

_The planets last dance_

_Just for a minute_

_The silver-forked sky_

_Lifts you up like a star_

_That I will follow_

_But now it's found us_

_As I have found you_

_I don't wanna run_

_Just overwhelm me_

Helryx's POV

After what felt like an hour I ran across the landscape as the sky grew quiet and the storm clouds broke up. As sunlight broke through the crowds I continued to sob, Talius. He probably hadn't survived that. Artakha had let me go as soon as the machine stopped and as I drew closer it released Talius from his bonds. There was no color in his heartlight anymore; his eyes were faded as I watched him fall towards the ground. His armor was different, it had originally been black and red and now it was white and silver, with blue stripes. He fell to the ground face down and I sprinted even faster, reaching his side in a matter of seconds, even those seemed too long. I kneeled down and grabbed Talius, the only thing besides the universe that I had cared about. I shook him and tried to wake him but there was no response.

"Talius?! Talius please, please wake up, god-damn it wake up!" I screamed at him, tears wetting his mask. I continued to sob; Toa Helryx was alone in the universe once again. Talius was dead because I let him walk to his death and he willingly died, why? Why did he leave me, why did I have to remain alone?

A/N: I LOVE that chapter so much. Have fun with the cliffhanger, I never realize they were so fun to use.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks Rusty Red Raptor (formerly Dragontiger12) and TsunamiDreamer for their reviews and praise. Also thanks to Athena's Assassin. Criticism is very welcome; flames (harsh reviews with no real reasoning behind them) will just be laughed at. Also an author is only good as their research so Talius left the Brotherhood of Makuta around 79,100 years ago and the current time is:

3,000 before the current year of Bionicle: Sometime after the Toa/Dark Hunter War.

Chapter 6: Crossroads

Helryx's POV

Empty that was the only word I could describe how I felt. Like an important organ, a piece of me was missing. It must have been two hours that I held Talius in my arms wishing with all my might that I could bring him back to life. First Toa to ever come into existence and I couldn't even bring own of my own operatives back from the brink. His body was cold like ice there was no warm left in him for me or the world.

"Helryx…" Said the gray-green giant that stood next to me.

"What…" I sobbed, not looking up from embrace with Talius.

"Helryx we need to get you back to Daxia. Can you make the trip back?" Artakha's voice was soft with understanding.

"Okay…could you…you help me carry him back?" I said sniffing and wiping away tears and getting up trying to lift Talius. Some leader I was crying over the death of one of my agents. It was difficult to lift Talius for he was at least taller than me by two inches and I was pretty sure he weighed a lot more than me. Artakha nodded and effortlessly lifted him effortlessly from the ground. The air around us shifted again and we were back at the temple in Daxia. Gently Artakha had set Talius down upon the altar, a thing that had been created with intrinsic runes and symbols that were nothing more than sentimental value, something that would sell for many widgets in the main marketplace. We used the Temple to hold funerals whenever a member had passed away, yet none seemed as bad to me as the one that was going to happen.

Artakha took Talius's longsword and placed the hilt of the sword in Talius's hands, the way a warrior's weapon was placed for his funeral. Now I went from sadness to shock, it was just one of those things that a being couldn't really comprehend. As much as my job was about killing and hurting other beings it seemed wrong. One where the Toa code was more of a hindrance than a help, I never really thought that my operatives were in any danger. I always thought any situation I threw their way they could handle well. The Order of Mata Nui recruited the only the best: the best Titans, the best doctors, the best weapons makers, and the…the best assassins. Artakha had noticed that I had slumped down onto one of the benches so he walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Helryx…I know he was a great asset to the Order but you need to move on. You can't let the death of one your operatives hold you back." He said in a whisper. And while Artakha's eyes and voice were gentle they were the wrong words to say. I knocked his hand away, rage in my eyes.

"ASSET…Talius was more than an asset! He was the best thing that happened to this Universe and no, no one else dares think that. They think because he's a makuta he'll never be seen any other way. Or they're some racist bastard who thinks that all Makuta are evil." I shouted. I knew it was the wrong thing to do. There was nowhere else to vent my anger and bitterness at.

"Helryx…"

"No, just no. Let me vent! That being was worth more than the universe to me, some being that appreciated me and to let me guard down. I sent him to his execution and you expect me not to be angry! Whatever I have worth having the Great Beings steal away from me! I am a Toa with no village to protect; I was never allowed to get personal with the matoran and Turaga all of them were merely "assets to maintain balance". I was set aside like some prize, something to be marveled at but hidden away. Talius reminded me that I was still a being and gave that chance to be normal for once. Then he was stolen away from me like anything worth having!"

"I understand Helryx. Send me a message when you've returned to normal." The air around the legendary being shimmered and his disappear leaving me alone again. Still wrathful I threw the large bench against one of the statues, shattering the bench and the statue; ironically it was one of what we guessed the Great Beings might have looked like. I sunk back to my knees and started to return to sobbing.

"No…No…No…NO!" I sobbed, and then screamed. I started punching the tile floors, again and again watching the stone beneath me shatter, grief and rage pouring into my fists, I just wanted to hurt something, make it feel the pain I was feeling in that moment. I must have been that way for a while because when I stopped my knuckles were bloody from punching the floors one too many times.

"Helryx…Oh my Mata Nui…Helryx!" Voices yelled as I tiredly drifted off into unconsciousness.

**Meanwhile on the Great Beings Dimension of Existence**

Varia was raging towards Tall Torrent, enraged now more than ever. So far Vorx had kept his mouth shut about everything related to the Makuta. Cleverly dropping hints but giving her nothing substantial about him. Why? That was the only word found in all of the questions. Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to send him to his death? Why did he have to die? Why aren't you telling me everything? Why? Her questions were about to be answered as she slammed the gates of Tall Torrent open where Vorx was already waiting on the other side, in the Outer Courtyard.

"I knew you were going to be here shortly and I know what you're thinking of doing next. I can predict the future after all." Vorx said, there was no tone in his voice. It was clear though that he knew what was going on.

"Oh…all powerful, all seeing Vorx tell me what I will do next." Varia snapped, annoyed and angry.

"You're thinking of punching me, which I strongly recommend against. You blows will not land at any rate. Also you should calm down and take a breather, nothings as bad as you think it is."

"Why did I mark him for death, huh?"

"You didn't mark him for death; you marked him for a new life…"

"Stop being cryptic and tell me the truth. You're being ridiculous!"

"Well Varia it would be a lot easier to show you then explain…follow me…"

Helryx's POV

I awoke a day later in the hospital, Jerbraz and Tobduk had found me and moved me there. They didn't bother trying to talk to me when I woke up, understanding it was best not to bother the moody ash bear. I remember the stages of grief, seeing as I passed through the worst of it I should have been moving onto acceptance, accepting that Talius was dead and would never be returning. Here's my problem though, resigning to fate isn't my kind of thing, it's a sign of weakness to me. I wanted to believe he was alive. For once I wanted something for myself and not the almighty Great Beings and their people. Yes it was my destiny and duty to protect the people by any means. But why did it have to been something I held dear, why did I have to give that and get nothing in return. The matoran of plant life, known as Doc came to check-up on me, I didn't visit him frequently mainly because I wasn't hurt often. His eyes were down cast and he checked my hands and scribbled a few notes on his pad.

"You're free to go Helryx this is your organization after all." He grabbed my hand as I walked past him. "Talius…he's dead isn't he?"

"Yes."

"He was a good Makuta Helryx….perhaps the only…"

"He was…we'll be holding a ceremony tomorrow, apparently Johmak has already finished planning it." I was trying to sound friendly but I could do nothing to hide my bitterness over his death. The light green matoran merely nodded at my response.

"I'll be there Helryx."

I nodded and walked away. I felt disconnected as if some tether, some rope that bound me to the world, to feeling had been snapped. And with that tether snapped I was falling and the further I fell the number I felt starting to feel. I needed to think, and think not on Talius because just thinking of him made me sick. Sick from love, from want of his company, sick for his last few moments he spent in this world and somehow. I swallowed…by now Danicus and Aylria, and most important, Mervik would have known by now Talius was dead. Danicus and Aylria looked up to Talius as a mentor and Mervik was his best friend, they would probably hate me. To be frank part of me didn't care or didn't want to about how they felt. Yet another part of me did, I knew my origins and my mission but I wasn't emotionally vacant as I may have led them to believe.

I walked past Mervik's room, not even bothering to enter for two reasons: One I wished to avoid problems with him at the moment, I'd rather explain myself at…Talius's funeral. Two, it wouldn't have changed anything. Instead I made to the balcony despite the memories that it held there. It would be easy to take a breath of fresh and concentrate but unfortunately Danicus and his little sister, Aylria had already beat me to it. I was concerned to hear what the two were going to say for I found them to be interesting matoran and they were good assistants to Doc and Mervik.

"Danicus do you think Makuta have Spirit Stars like Toa?" the lightning matoran asked her brother.

"As much as I want to believe that Talius would have one, I know he doesn't it." Danicus replied solemnly, it wasn't night yet but it was easy to tell what the two were contemplating.

"Ohh…why not, I mean he acts like a hero should he get some recognition."

"Don't you get it? He's dead, he's never coming back and like every legend he drifts into obscurity, no one will remember because no one will ever care to. He's a Makuta and people will think the world better when another one of them is dead."

"You don't mean that Danicus…."

"Oh yeah…sure my freakin' hero had to go all suicidal on me and get himself killed." He muttered and then crossed his arms on the balcony and buried his face in his hands. I sighed and started walking up to the two matoran, they still were young so it struck them harder than it would most, and especially because of the respect they had for them. Truthfully I wasn't feeling any better, I was just better at concealing my emotions at the moment. Which when I thought about it, was the only thing that separated them from I. I laughed bitterly under my breath as I walked up to the two and put my hand on their shoulders.

"Talius did what his destiny bade him to. Even if the rest of us did not want that for him." I said softly.

"But it's not fair why does he need to die?" Danicus growled.

"There's infinite reasons why people live and people die. You have to believe that Talius is a better place." I answered.

"Is he really in a better place or are you just saying that to me?" Danicus replied.

"I have to believe it, because I can't think all that effort had all gone to waste…" I replied, walking away.

I found that during that whole day I wasn't able to concentrate. In fact I hide myself in the Operations Room so I could be alone and at the same time plan the Order of Mata Nui's next moves. First on the list was the monitoring of the Dark Hunters, Ancient would be able to provide sufficient information about their current activities. I wouldn't have to worry about him, being the powerful agent he was. It wouldn't hurt however to send Johmak to study business transactions. There were still some loose ends that needed tying up. Tuyet was already locked up safe in an alternate dimension until we could either extract information from her, extract the Nui Stone, study her, or turn her to our side. The last of which I extremely doubted would ever happen. Then again she believes completely what she was doing was for the greater good, and I found that extremely hard to believe also. Information from there was unlikely to travel fast, so I doubted I would hear anything soon. The decoy was in its proper place and everyone would believe that the real Toa Tuyet was in the Pit. I received that suggestion from someone I could tell was vastly more powerful than me. Likely the same person who tipped me off to Talius and provided other advice, it was unsettling yet welcome. Right, where was I? Oh, loose ends…Tobduk would have to be dispatched again on some assassination missions. Other than that various missions of intelligence would be carried out. I prepared the documents for each person and got ready to send word to Ancient. At the end of all this night began to fall, the sun waning in the distant horizon. I went back to my personal chambers and laid down upon bed, and thoughts of yesterday started to wash over me.

"_Tell me Talius are you willing to forfeit your life if the Great Beings themselves asked it of you." _

"_Yes I am ready now, show me the way."_

"_Noooo!"_

"Damn it…can't sleep." I muttered to myself. Still I needed to get sleep. By the Great Beings I wanted to grieve, wanted to wallow in self-pity over my loss but I really needed the sleep. I turned over in the bed and let the soft sheets carry me back in the slumber. I was holding Talius again, weeping over the dead Makuta.

"_Helryx…Helryx…" A voice called to me._

"_What?" I yelled up at the voice, still sobbing._

"_Helryx…why do you cry?"_

"_Because Talius is dead!" I snapped._

"_Talius is not dead…I know this…"_

"_And how would you know." I growled._

"_I'm him."_

I awoke from the dream in a cold sweat, the sun was already breaking over the horizon and a cool breeze blew into the room. I shivered slightly and opened the door. As I stepped out into the hallway I noticed it was completely empty. Everyone must have already been in the small temple where Talius was laying. I knew that dream was merely just a dream, Talius was dead and I had seen it happen my mind was vicious, tempting my heart to hope such thoughts. I pushed the feelings down, I had to be strong if not for myself but for the Order.

It wasn't long before I reached the Temple and when I walked inside everyone was in silent morning. Not everyone was present and over the time of the Dark Hunter/ Toa War my people had started drifting or dying. There was at least five beings in attendance other than myself, four of them the only matoran I had thus far allowed into the Order of Mata Nui. The mostly red and yellow plasma matoran was Danicus, Danicus was visibly crying though he managed to maintain his composure to some degree. The golden lightning matoran with silver streaks on her arms and legs was hiding her face in her hands. I shook my head with a frown. The matoran who was a fading shade of grey wasn't cry he looked forward, unfeeling towards the moment. I felt roughly the same but I still wasn't able to accept Talius's death completely unlike Mervik. In fact I doubted that he had completely accepted it. I was hoping that someone in the organization was emotionally stronger than me at the moment. The tall ebony being was Johmak and she was hanging out in a corner. I walked up to her she looked up at me.

"So you're here now." She whispered, and then looked to the others. "The others probably want you to speak first, we know you were close to him, and I know it's not really official but I'm glad you made the arrangements. He was a good operative."

"Yes…he was…" My voice was surprisingly quiet and I subconsciously avoided her eyes. I swallowed as I walked to the front. Talius still laid there still on the stone slab, his armor was white with blue stripes, silver stripes, and golden ones. He was vastly different from how he was normally seen to us. If the previous colors of his armor hid his true nature and his current state reflected what had been there all along, his face was so gentle and his eyes were closed. There air of peacefulness surrounding him but it still felt so wrong so out of place. Everyone looked when I stood up near the pedestal in front of Talius and for once I didn't want to be the one in control.

"Well…uh…I can't believe this; I'm stumbling over my own words." I looked to my right and I could feel a tear escape at the sight of him just lying there. "Talius was different if that much was obvious to all of you. He was different from what we all saw..." I said, sniffing slightly so no one would notice. "Talius was extremely devoted to protecting the people of Mata Nui, he was able to regard everyone of one of us as a friend and I'm sure we were able to do the same. He understood that sacrifice was necessary, a constant of those in the service of Mata Nui. May the Great Beings bless his soul." I paused and motion of them to say their final goodbyes. First was Aylria, the lightning matoran she was still crying and it was something that could move even the roughest of souls.

"I know you can't hear me Talius…but you were one of the best people we ever met. Granted before meeting you our life was terrible, but you stuck to your promises and allowed to stay with you, even though towing around two young matoran made you uncomfortable. Talius I'm really going to miss you." She left a white flower and waited at the side for her best friend, so much she considered him a brother, Danicus. Danicus was downcast and quiet when I heard him speak.

"You just had to do it didn't you. Had to fling yourself at every chance to prove you were nothing like the others. You didn't have to prove anything to Aylria and I, you were already a hero to us. Goodbye Talius, I hope to see you someday when I pass on." Danicus snapped, He was angry at Talius for dying and leaving him.

Mervik's face of steel had softened as he stepped to Talius; I merely nodded in response to his questioning look.

"Well old friend you always had a nasty habit of surprising people. First I think you're dead, then you come to save me, then I see you are dead with my own eyes. You know I'm still not going to accept, I still going to believe that this all just some sick joke and you'll get off that stone slab. You don't just die, you kill twenty Makuta and then die, you fight a giant monster, save a civilization, and you don't just die on some machine! Damn it Talius! Things weren't suppose to happen like this…" He took a few breaths, a single tear formed out at the edge of his mask. "I'm sorry…" He walked away. Doc and Johmak said nothing, merely nodding slightly in respect. I put a hand at the edge of Talius's mask and shook my head in disbelief, to all of us. It seemed so wrong so out of place, I guess that most people feel that way when some they cared about passed away.

"Well, officially all of you have the rest of the day off. You are free to relax; tomorrow we have some work to do." I commanded, though the strain in my voice was visible. The others nodded and I would be the last one out. As I was walking up to close the door I heard the flap of wings. Everyone was looking back towards the altar. Aylria was pointing and as I turned back I nearly fell.

Talius was hovering just a few feet off the ground; his soft sky blue eyes were downcast. Feathery, white wings gently flapped, just enough to hold him above the ground. His armor was a pure white with stripes of blue, gold, and silver going from his shoulders down to his feet. His longsword was in his right hand. He looked at me with a smile and grinned.

"Miss me?"

**Roughly 5 minutes ago, in the Great Being Realm**

For the longest time I thought I was dead…that machine, whatever it was the cause of my demise. Thousands of memories flashed before my eyes in those final moments: my first creation which was Grax, meeting Sela…fast forwarding…various killings of Skakdi, Vortixx, and other beings…meeting Helryx for first time…rescuing Mervik…fighting Axxon….talking with Jerbraz….training with Tobduk and Johmak…fighting Toric…destroying the weapons manufacturing plant…meeting the bizarre Toa Varia…and finally falling in love with Helryx. I felt a separation from my earthly body, as if a cord had been cut at the moment and I drifted into nothingness. It could have been only a second or forever but the next…

I awoke, landing on the ground. Above me the sky was vastly unlike the world of I was on. The sky was storming in some parts, bizarre lightning patterns struck in every direction whereas in other areas it was completely sunny. In other words the weather system in this strange land seemed to be erratic and yet not. I was in a courtyard of some sort, with flawlessly cut stone... However it seemed more perfect, more in place, as if someone had reached perfection. I looked around and noticed that it was a fortress like Daxia. There were major differences however…one there was an astronomy tower; another was that there were peculiar flowers and plants placed around the inner courtyard but very few. I heard footsteps and a voice greeted me from me behind.

"I'm glad you're admiring my handiwork Talius…it took me some effort to get it to this point." The voice wasn't necessarily gentle yet neither was it cold. I wheel around to see two beings standing, one of them I couldn't recognize him but his voice sounded familiar, he wore a pattern of black, silver, and royalish-navy blue on his armor, he was taller than me but not overly imposing. The other I recognized immediately…the silver and ebony Great Being was tall and lean, but her gait was all too familiar, as if she was always walking around with an attitude.

"You mind telling what in the world is going on…first he's dead now he's alive!" She snapped.

"Easy Varia." He said to her holding up a hand, to which she growled in annoyance. "Tell me Talius are you feeling well; better perhaps than you have in a long time?"

"Oh, sure I bet he feels like a million widgets after dying and coming back to life." Varia muttered sarcastically. To my surprise I dead feel better, almost if I could take on a million Toa, Makuta, and the Great Beings themselves. I answered him but asked some questions in return.

"Yes, surprisingly I do feel better. But who are you? And why is Varia here? And was I dead?"

"It's not like I'm standing right here…" Varia snapped at me.

"Me? I'm Vorx and Varia's her because this place more or less is where she belongs. You were dead but only for a second, you see you could only travel to the Great Be…" He answered, but then stopped.

"Great Beings, as in _the_ Great Beings?" I asked, so in some regard I was in heaven.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Look here folks we have a winner, it took you like…_only_ ten minutes to figure it out." Varia said clapping.

"If you know Varia is she normally this rude?" I said, now I remembered why Varia wasn't easily forgettable she had that lovable, annoyingly sarcastic attitude.

"Don't answer that question Vorx if you value your life." She cautioned.

"Varia has reason to be irritated." He replied, ignoring her comment.

"Okay, so the two of you are Great Beings?" I interpreted.

"Wow Vorx he's on a roll today isn't he." She teased. He finally shot her a nasty look and made a cutting motion with his hand.

"Talius you were brought her for a reason, one you must understand something that machine that killed you was a purification machine. Not a vestige of darkness remains in your being, in that regard you are a Makuta of Light." He spoke to me. My sky blue eyes were wide open in surprise. That explained the change of color in my armor, but they told me that I wasn't here in body but in spirit…so where was my body?

"What else?"

"Well Varia, Talius is your ally if ever you need his assistance he'll help you."

"Tch…so this is it? Really, why did I even waste my time coming here? Well glad to see your not dead Talius…" She started walking away, thoroughly annoyed with what was going on. I had the feeling that Vorx was omitting much information while Varia was around.

"Good she's gone…now Talius you must be aware of some things I couldn't divulge to you while she was around. First when I send you back there's going to be someone trying to hunt you….yourself. In order to keep yourself safe you're going to have to go on the run, not only for your safety but for your friends. Secondly Varia is going to be gone for some time, when she returns I want you to watch her. In the meantime, head to Metru Nui and monitor the actions of these matoran, learn what you can and keep them safe."

"Wait what do you mean I'm being hunted by myself?"

"Perhaps it would be better if I show you….

**Meanwhile in the Fortress know as Sheershade**

The Great Being known as Yistran was fuming…the creation was nearly complete though and that put him in a good mood but only a little. Makuta Talius Nega was just about finished. It made him so mad, to think that Varia had messed around with one of his designs. Talius would have been a great scientist and general but she perverted his destiny and might have even included that damn fortune teller, Vorx….manipulating destinies wherever he saw fit. Why didn't they understand what he was doing wasn't wrong but necessary. Talius Nega had red armor with jet black stripes and Yistran thought he was a work of art. More important was his mission, with the last bit in place, the soul he would soon awake and he did.

"I feel like I have been asleep for a very long time." A voice said. it was Talius Nega. Yistran almost wanted to clap as he turned around, Talius Nega was perfect, streamlined, a vastly more effective creation than the Antidermis material, based off his old designs with some new additions. He was lithe, athletic, and strong and the best part was that the protosteel that his armor was made of could be molded into anything. In other words Talius Nega could create weapons with his own body.

"Yes you have, you have been asleep since your very creation, your destiny altered by an enemy of mine." Yistran sneered.

"What do you mean?" Talius Nega questioned with a look of interest, almost child-like, his eyes were pure black. Overall Yistran approved of his own work of art, Talius Nega was Talius how he was meant to be, perhaps even a replacement for Teridax.

_Nah_ He thought. That was too ambitious for now.

"What I mean is an imposter is masquerading as you, Talius Nega. An imposter calling himself Talius, the Avenging Angel, this Makuta ruins your good name as a Makuta. You must either find him and assimilate him into your being or you will kill him and take your place within the Brotherhood of Makuta." He commanded.

"I understand; when do I start?" He asked.

"I'm sending you now…I don't care how you do it, find Talius and deal with him." Yistran said, the Makuta shimmered and disappeared. He grinned, Varia's little pet wouldn't last long with the new shark in the waters….

**Back at Tall Torrent**

"That Talius is what you're dealing with. I will be giving the Cloak of Shadow, it will hide your presence from him…but the moment you take it off he'll start tracking you…make good use of it. Finally I'm giving you some instructions but don't break the seals until they are supposed to be open." Vorx said, handing me a packet full of scrolls and notes. "Now I'm going to send you back, okay." He said.

"Vorx, one thing before I go….thanks." I said. He merely nodded and I awoke….

**Current Time**

"Miss me?" I laughed. I noticed the angel wings and dropped to the ground, I rolled my neck and wings shifted and folded inwards disappearing into my body. Aylria and Danicus ran up to me and I dropped down to hug them.

"We thought you were-" Aylria declared.

"—Dead, I can't believe it your alive!" Danicus cut in. Mervik came up just shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"I hate you Talius…I mean it…next time I'm going to fake my death and jump out of the coffin at my funeral..." He laughed. Doc and Johmak merely grinned and left the room.

"Good to see you Mervik as always." I jostled. I looked up to see Helryx; she was on the verge of tears but was smiling at the same time. I swallowed and turned to the Mervik.

"Could you excuse me?" I asked, Mervik noticed and grabbed Aylria and Danicus.

"Hey—we're—"

"Leaving with me…come time for the adults to play." He dragged them out despite their protests. Helryx and I met halfway between the rows of seating. Her blue armor and feminine mask, her dark blue eyes normally full of furious glares was full of tears.

"You—" We both spoke at the same time. I motioned to talk first.

"I love you Helryx, it took me the longest time to say that, and now I know that was far too long. I…I'm sorry about all this…" She said nothing, just giving me a hug and crying into my shoulders, which was peculiar because I always expect a snippy comment she was just silently. She looked up and when she did I gave her a kiss.

"Why do you do this Talius, out of all my order members you're the one that gives me the most hell." She replied, strained.

"I don't know…I don't really have a choice.

"So…are you staying for…for good." She asked, locking me into a glare as she wiped away tears. My heart began to turn to stone and drop into my stomach. I wasn't…I couldn't…if I did they would die…if I left they would hate me, she would hate me. I put my hands on her head and a tear left my mask and fell to the ground. She already knew what it meant.

"No…No…No…don't tell me you're coming back just to leave." She lamented, no I didn't want to see her like this. I wanted her to be strong but I was just tearing her down, my coming and going was tearing her apart, ripping her emotions to shreds.

"Helryx I love you but…I can only stay one night, after that I must leave and you may never hear from me for a while. I promise that the love that I feel for you will never weaken, never falter. I wish that I could stay but I cannot, for your own safety I must leave, for a period of time I will be nonexistent to you and the others. I will be back for the others and for you a thousand times over. But now come for we have only one night to enjoy…"

Helryx's POV

The next morning I awoke to find Talius was gone, he left a note with a bunch of flowers, the only word that was scribbled on it was…

_I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…_

I think that was the moment that my heart turned to stone, not towards Talius but life in general. Talius was just as dead to me as when he was a corpse. No explanation why he seemed dead, no explanation why he had to leave, no explanation why he was doing this to me.

**Some years later on Stelt**

"I'm looking for a being, kind of tall, wears a cloak, and seems like a beggar." A voice sounding nearly like mine spoke to the barkeep in the tavern. It was dusty, and dank only the lowlifes hung around here. I hung around her because I hoped no one would search for me here. He walked up to me, he looked vaguely like me, except that he wore a mask of telepathy and his armor was crimson red, his eyes were soulless and black as the night, he looked more streamlined, and altogether more dangerous than me. I had already assessed the situation, when he put his hand on my shoulder, I pinned it to the bar and slammed his head into it. Quickly I wrapped a brown cloak around me and pulled the hood over my head. It was cramped but I managed to escape the tavern. My eyes scanned for a quick exit but so far all I could see was the street, I turned left heading east down the streets of Stelt, weaving in and out of the crowded areas and down back hallways.

Unfortunately I could hear the footsteps behind it was apparent to me now that being calling himself Talius Nega had found me. I needed to escape him, for at the moment that was my only defense, and my only defense was failing me. I looked to my right and saw scaffolding and many workers in the midst of some sort of building project. Quickly I scrabbled up a ladder and across the flimsy wooden planks. I kept running weaving my way through Skakdi and Vortixx workers, as the other Talius plowed through them, knocking them off. I kept on climbing until I reached the end. Dropping my cloak and letting the wind carry it off into the distance I slide my longsword from it sheath.

"Talius you won't be able to escape. One of us is going to meet his end today." The Makuta said.

"Think of any better threats than that. Come on we are not here to exchange pleasantries, draw your blade." I growled. His two arms formed into blades and he started sharpening them off one another.

"Well that's something new…" I muttered. We rushed forward; I caught both of his blades in my longsword and pushed him back. As he recoiled he cut a rope connected to a pulley and a piece of sheet metal clambered to the ground below. He made quick, short strikes toward me, to which I held my blade. It was increasing hard to dance around his blades on the cramped scaffolding. Carelessly he took out more supports as our fight continued, now the scaffolding was start to wobble. Still the other Talius continued his fight until I pushed him back, I spun around and landed a kick on him, square in the chest, and he went smashing into some other scaffolding, breaking it apart. For the construction project upon which we fought, it was the last it could take. As he sat there dazed I waved goodbye and jeered at him.

"You know for a copy of me, you're pretty dumb." I dropped off the building scaffolding into the streets below, into a large stack of linens. Quickly I got up and grabbed my black cloak, the Cloak of Shadow that Vorx gave and walked away. It was obvious that Yistran didn't send a good enough agent to deal with me, never send a copy to do the original's work. I could only hope that was last I was going to see of him.

**500 years ago**

A mysterious matoran washed upon the shores of Ga-Metru. He claimed to have lost most of his memory of whatever past life he had, he was lying. How do I know that? Well I was that matoran, and after an extremely long time, thousands of years perhaps. I had reached Metru Nui, now however I needed to find those matoran: Onewa, Whenua, Nuju, Nokama, Matau, and Vakama.

A/N: Finally that took quite some time to do. Reviews whether praise or criticisms are always welcome. By the way we are trying to breathe life into the Unity, Duty, Destiny Forum. I made a TBRPG (Text-based RPG) called Red Star Rising and we would be happy to see any new people in it. Sorry for that advertising, but I'm trying to save dying forum with a few others. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks To Rusty Red Raptor, TasumiDreamer, and Kalnur for their reviews and involvement as always. I do not own Varia or Vorx or Yistran, or any original creation of Rusty Red Raptor and Kalnur Aeons Torn. Lego characters belong to Lego (including third-tier characters like Kai) and my characters belong to me. A certain character in here also doesn't belong to me but we'll cross that bridge when we get there alrighty. Trying my best to make sense of Bionicle's measurements of distance, hope you can too.

Chapter 7: Patience is a Virtue

Roughly five hundred years ago I had reached Metru Nui, the City of Legends as it was called. When I choose the type of matoran I would become I hadn't put much thought into it. It was sort of spur of the moment when I choose a Ta-matoran, the colors were a light orange for the feet, golden arms and hands, and a red chest torso. My blue eyes however remained the same; there was really no need to change them. I managed to sneak aboard a smuggler's ship on a route near Metru Nui. 2 kios offshore of Metru Nui I dove from the ship into the water. I swam slowly as keeping my energy was more important than getting there as fast as possible. However as I reached the store I found myself exhausted and barely able to swim into the shoreline. I wasn't slipping into unconsciousness however; a Ga-matoran had helped up.

"You okay, you look exhausted?" She asked.

"I'm fine just a little tired that's all." I huffed; my voice had only a bit.

"You must have swimming for like three kios…" She said.

"Two kios actually, I didn't swim that far. So where am I?" I replied.

"You're in Metru Nui, Ga-Metru to be exact. We deal with the liquid protodermis supply in Metru Nui. We also educate but we don't accept any matoran other than Ko-matoran, exchange student reasons." She smiled, by now I was feeling a little better as I rested there for some time, enough to sit up on my own. Of course it would still be tiring to walk anywhere. "So what's your name? I'm Kai."

_Name…name…name….Talius? No, can't use Talius, real name might attract attention, don't really want to spread that around. Ta…Tar…Tarrik, yes that's it, Tarrik._ I thought.

"My name is Tarrik."

"Where are you from Tarrik?" She questioned.

"Don't know, in fact I really don't know much other than my name."

"Well that's unfortunate. Listen maybe I can help you…." Kai said, helping me up. I nodded and started walking with her. Along the way she spoke about current events and led me in the direction of Ta-Metru. I found lodging with a few other Ta-matoran, I hidden the package holding my blade underneath the bed I was given. The Ta-matoran that gave me temporary lodging in their shared home told me I could find a job as repairmen of sorts for the foundries and possibly other areas of Metru Nui. I understood the job like this would me give me an alibi for more suspicious activities, such as investigations into areas that most matoran weren't allowed. I slept the night and though I dreamed, none of it was clear. There was a shadow blurring what I could see, whatever this shadow as it was powerful and it had to be somewhere near. However I couldn't locate it and I couldn't be sure it was a Makuta because my evolution had separated from me noticing their presence. Anyways after a night of uneasy sleep I started the day by grabbing some fruit and pay with what little money I had a nearby at a stand. On the way to meeting the matoran that was going to oversee me I studied Ta-Metru, trying my hardest to remember streets as I walked down them and writing a general map down on a piece of paper. It wasn't pretty but then again I wasn't the greatest artist in the world. The foundries stretched on for miles into the sky and into the city. The forges themselves had a sort of red rust color to them and from the sounds that echoed from them something was being created, likely a mask or vehicle parts of some sort for Le-Metru.

It wasn't easy to find the person supervising me for the job, only it wasn't a Ta-matoran as I would have thought, it was a le-matoran and he was waiting with some tools. He wasn't the usual type of Le-matoran, bubbly and bursting with energy. No, instead he seemed very gruff, more like a Po-matoran than a matoran of the air. He noticed me and his eyes began scrutinizing me as I walked up to me.

"Well you're a fresh face, I was told you name was Tarrik is that correct?" He seemed like he wanted avoid speaking in chutespeak, likely because it often made communication difficult.

"Yes why don't you talk in chutespeak like other le-matoran?" I asked. He snorted and shook his head.

"Because my fellow brothers are not as quite as smart as I. And it makes things run smoother when I don't need to repeat what I said. Now listen there's liquid protodermis leaking from that plant, it is responsible for most of the distribution within Ta-Metru. There are multiple leaks some in high places and others in low. Our job is going to be a little more dangerous than most. You look able however so it shouldn't be difficult." He answered; I paused for a second as he starting walking off. "Hey, come on! Ta-Metru, and possibly the rest of Metru Nui are not going to wait for a lazy matoran. Get a move on!"

I followed the Le-matoran into the distribution plant, currently only a skeleton crew was maintaining it. Likely because it was barely operational, the center of the distribution was a large machine with many tubes going off in many directions, way too many to count. The machine itself was a pump, to pull the liquid protodermis along. Now truth be told said I had done only minor repair work in my travels and today I had hoped the same. My le-matoran supervisor shimmed up the tubing, a tool belt attached to his waist when he reached the top he yelled down to me.

"Alright Tarrik turn on the machine and increase the pressure slowly, I need to see the where the leaks are."

"Okay, I'm turning it on now, and I'm slowly increasing the pressure." I yelled up to him as the pump started to compress and pump air into the protodermis tubes. The protodermis started to move along in the pipes and eventually I started hearing air and the liquid protodermis starting to drip." I could see some cracked tubes and looked up to my superior who was overlooking the tubes in the general vicinity. He nodded for me to turn off the machine and spoke.

"I'm counting about twenty, how about you Tarrik?"

"Yeah, I'm seeing about the same."

"Okay now grab your tool belt Tarrik and deal with the left side of the room I handle the right and we'll meet in middle okay."

So I grabbed my tool belt and shimmied up the piping it wasn't that difficult, as I was climbing the le-matoran gave me a look.

"You're surprisingly limber for a Ta-matoran you know that."

"Not really." I replied, of course I was more limber, I was a Makuta after all. I could even use those 46 something powers but then again all of them would have blown my cover. Occasionally bursts of speed and strength would seem like nothing to the rest of matoran populace. My hand wrapped around the piping and I continued to pull myself off towards the top of the room, the height however made me a little woozy. I shook it off and pulled myself along the piping until I came to the first hole, pulling out a plasma cutter and a very small piece of the same material used for the piping, I set the cutter so it would melt the rod and the rod began to fill up the hole. Quickly I reached for the other tool; this thing would freeze any liquid to the point of it becoming a solid. Unfortunately for me by the time I had finished my first leak my supervisor had already reached his fifth leak. I still fumbled for about a half hour, it was extremely difficult to do this, and I may be a great swordsman but…sometimes that grace does not always transfer to other tasks. It was a tiring but rewarding task and it kind of made me wish to be a matoran but doesn't everyone wish they could change some part of themselves. Nevertheless it took us about three hours to do a full repair of the plant. The skeleton crew of Ta-matoran looked extremely happy and thanked use heartily as we left.

"You know you haven't really told me your name, what is it?" I asked, curious.

"Zeric, and since you did such a good job I think I'll take you on as an apprentice, though you will get some pay. For today's work you're going to receive twenty widgets, that a modest amount for one day." He smiled and patted me on the back and gave the sack of widgets. "Keep the tools; you're probably going to need them. The two of us parted ways after that and I made my way back to Ta-Metru. There was some biting at the back of my mind and I knew exactly what it was. That damn sword of light was going to blow my cover and that was the last thing I needed. I snuck back into the building and grabbed the long crate that held my sword, as I walked out I slammed into someone much taller than me.

"Going somewhere, little matoran?" Above me stood Toa Lhikan and frankly if there was ever a Toa who was ever deserving of the title of hero it was him. I heard of how the team he led defeated the Kanohi Dragon and sent it away to Xia. It was a great tale I heard in many pubs and inns in and around Xia. Most recently he and about three hundred Toa had fought against the Dark Hunters and won. Lhikan was the focal point of destiny had no doubt planned out much of the attack. In appearance Toa Lhikan wore a golden chestplate; his feet and upper shoulders were of the same color. His arms and legs were a dark red. Overall he looked the part, a hero of Metru Nui, the City of Legends. He smiled and helped me off the ground.

"Sorry about that you seemed in a rush, ah…what is your name?" He asked kindly.

"Tal…I mean Tarrik." I replied, flustered.

"It's okay, do you have any problems, and you seem confused and distant at the same time. That worries me; does it have to do with work?" He questioned, concerned.

I must have been thinking about the Order and as I often thought, how things could have happened differently. When he talked to me again I had snapped out of it and replied.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine just a little star-struck that's all." I said hastily gathering the box and making my way towards the outskirts of Ta-Metru that would be the perfect place to hide this weapon.

"Okay, matoran see you around Metru Nui." He said after me. I was here on a mission and I couldn't let these things to keep on distracting me, it was starting to become detrimental towards my focus. This unfortunately for me was building an alibi that would be five hundred years strong. This meant I was going to be in the form of a matoran for very long time which wasn't a bad thing. However in familiarizing myself with the matoran form I would not be as good as I was normally when I turned back to my original Makuta form. This was one of the many benefits and complications of being a Makuta. However this was a Makuta's job and old saying goes never send a Toa to do a Makuta's job or something along those lines. I reached the outskirts of Ta-Metru and buried my sword beneath some other boxes. I brought along a package and opened it; it was addressed by Vorx to me.

_Talius,_

_I understood that you chose a mask of shapeshifting to make your disguises easier to transition into. However since you are a Makuta I believe it is redundant to have such a mask. That is why enclosed is a great mask of adaptation; it should at full power help you adapt to surrounds, perfect for a spy and a warrior. I understand that you may be somewhat impatient, but I hope that you can understand that there are extenuating circumstances that require me to treat you in such a way. I know your mission will go well._

_Vorx._

I looked at the mask and sighed, part of me was disappointed to be separating with my mask of shapeshifting, and it made transitions much smoother. It was however very redundant as Vorx wrote to me and I agreed with him. This mask of adaptation felt cold like protosteel as it touched my face when I switched masks, it was strange, foreign, and unfamiliar to me. Sadly, I placed my previous mask beneath my feet and shattered it with one swift boot. I could see the color fade from it and I shook my head. Other than that nothing too significant happened, except the mysterious absence of the rest of the Toa Mangai. Five hundred years later Metru Nui started its descent into chaos and even a new team of heroes wouldn't be able to stop it.

Five Hundred Years Later

Today was very important, after 500 years of working up an alibi as a matoran; my disguise had everyone believing I was a normal productive matoran, even showed a few occasional quirks to make them believe I wasn't hiding anything. In that respect I guess it's impossible for Makuta to escape the necessity of deception. However things were getting difficult, the Vahki descended on all crime and people were disappearing, but just enough that people didn't care. The Morbuzakh plant was believed to be responsible but that felt just like filler, but any other information wasn't showing up. Matoran started to disappear, not many, just a few from each Metru and it wasn't completely random, it was clockwork. There were no clues: no footprints, no signs of struggle, and nothing was taken from their dwelling, it was too clean to say the least. A huge plant would probably smash its way through a Metru if it wanted to kidnap matoran. Nope this was something else but I could not put my finger on what. Still I had to investigate the Morbuzakh and its ever increasing presence. Granted the vines themselves had stolen away matoran, but for what reason did they do so? Logically they could be food but that was a big if, and it didn't seem likely.

So now I was headed towards the archive based on another letter that I had opened. It had the exact dating for this year, month, and day. It would be easier to show then describe.

Talius

_I trust everything has gone well and that you have made a place for yourself in Metru Nui. Don't relax, especially today as I will need you to go to the archives. Today I will be coming to Metru Nui and no, I will not be meeting with you. A certain female Great Being has decided to show her face. After the talk I have with her, she will eventually meet you in the archives. Your mission will be to watch over her and a certain new group of Toa, called the Toa Metru. They don't exist yet as they are still matoran, but in a few hours they will become Toa. Now I know that you're thinking I can just figure out what Varia is planning or doing next. But I wouldn't even if I could. That is where you come in; your mask of adaptation will be more useful now more than ever. You can increase the intensity of your sight distance and you will be granted low-light vision. Night vision or X-ray is beyond your mask, so don't even bother with the thought. Do not compromise your matoran form unless you're in extreme danger. I trust however that you will not act rash, so all should go well. Protect the Toa Metru and Varia. Yes I know Varia may seem like she can keep herself safe, just do what you do, prevent things from getting any worse._

"I'm glorified babysitter." I fumed and then cooled down. At least it was something interesting after 500 years of waiting, I tore this letter to pieces; the last thing Varia needed to find me with was with this letter. In likelyhood she would either kill me, or go to Tall Torrent As I walked deeper and deeper into the archives I remembered that the "Rahi of Metru Nui" was deep within the South Archive I was at the North end. Unfortunately guards were stationed at my end. A Volitak would be of great aid at this moment, but I would have to resort to old stealth tactics. There was sign near the entrance, quickly I ran towards it, it casted a dark enough shadow for me lie underneath it. I tossed a small rock near the entrance and it pinged off one of the sides, luckily the two guards couldn't see it, but they could hear it and that was suspicious enough for the two of them to investigate. Pulling myself out from underneath the sign I moved quick and forced the doorway open. It would be suspicious but the Archives were a big place and easy to get lost in, they were also one of the most dangerous places to get lost in. Lighting wasn't perfect, more than a few lights flickers and quite a bit were out. My eyes automatically adjust to the low level of lighting, it would have been perfect as an Onu-matoran but it would suffice for now. As immensely interesting and almost extravagantly large the Archives were they were also slightly disturbing. It was a collection of many different types of information and things from inventions, to tablets and other various form of information. Its categorization was actually somewhat to disturbing and seemed too orderly in some respects. As I proceeded deeper into the archives everything was quiet and trust me after a very long time, quiet became unnerving. It took two hours to reach the other end and when I reached the "Rahi of Metru Nui" exhibit there was already someone there and I was still somewhat surprised though I was told she would be there. Varia.

I walked up to her, as I saw her admiring a large chute spider, quite an amazing creation by Makuta, unfortunately my species had a way of befouling the best of moments like this with their ambitious schemes. She glanced at me and looked back at the Rahi. I could tell it was already making her uncomfortable. After a minute she turned to me and spoke.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh, yes, you can in fact." I said smiling to myself. "And, Toa Varia, I think you'll find I can also help you as well."

"What? Do I know you?" She asked, somewhat nervously I may add. People usually don't like you calling them by name unless they really know you. And I spoke as if I knew, to which to an extent I did.

"Yes, in fact you do." I replied still smiling at her confusion. "I have many names actually. Some call me a Makuta. Others call me the last true follower of Miserix. Yet others call me The Avenging Angel. You know me as Talius." It was very silent for a few moments to tell the truth, I guess she was digesting the information.

"Talius? She paused for a few seconds, mulling it over and then replied. "You got shorter."

"Shh! Quiet, please, Toa! I'm not Talius here. I'm Tarrik."

"Why? What does that accomplish?" Varia asked.

"It's a disguise." I said plainly.

"For what?"

"From the world."

"Yeah, thanks. I love answers that make no sense whatsoever." She glared at me flatly and crossed her arms in annoyance. "Isn't the Order missing you?"

"Yes I'd suppose they'd be missing me." I said thoughtfully, thinking on the Order and my friends in it. "But duty cannot be escaped." I then shrugged.

"Duty? What duty could you have possibly in the City of Legends?" I wandered over to the next display with Varia.

"It's quite beautiful, isn't it?" Varia gave me a questioning glance, and in response I pointed to the Phase Dragon on display.

"Yes, yes. Very pretty. Did you deliberately avoid my question?" She demanded.

"What question?" I replied.

"Why are you in Metru Nui?" She said her patience thinning.

"I could ask you the same you know." I said. Trying Varia's patience was like playing Skakdian roulette with a Cordax Blaster with a round in every chamber of the gun.

"You're wasting my time." Varia turned and started to walk away, I could tell her the truth but not all of it.

"I'm her for the same reason you are, Varia." I called after her.

"You don't know why I am here." She said without stopping. Obviously I had pushed her too far, now I had to jog to catch up to her, I lower my voice as I spoke. "You're watching over the Toa Metru, I'm watching the Toa Metru. They play a crucial role in this universe. If anything were to happen to them we might as well all be dead."

"Are you stalking me?" She joked, uneasily. Understandable as I was in Metru Nui, but I wasn't explaining myself, still why did she never explain herself? Who could fathom the mind of a Great Being?

"No, I have better things to do then stalk you." I returned, straining to keep the irritation out of my voice. "But I'm also here investigating the missing matoran reports, if that makes you feel better."

"Oh that's easy. The Morbuzakh vines are behind the disappearances" Varia said, somewhat matter of factly I might add. "If you're looking for them, well, try anywhere dark, spooky, and uninhabited. And the outskirts of Ta-Metru too, especially."

"I knew about the vines. But Ta-Metru, huh?" I'll take a snoop around. Wait, where are we going I asked, I noticed the road signs, on leading to the Po-Metru chute station, another to Coliseum, and another back to archives.

"The Great Temple, from the Coliseum." Varia said.

"Well, I'm not going there. Ta-Metru is calling my name." I stopped and turned back, heading back into the archives.

""Hey! Ta-Metru is that way!" She shouted, waving in the direction of Ta-Metru.

"Oh, I know. I need to see in there is anything on these 'Morbuzakh vines' in the archives."

"Well fine, you do that and I'll see you around." She said.

"Until next time, Toa Varia." I waved as I left.

As I walked in the archives I breathed a sigh of relief. That was rougher that I thought. I forgot how that if you weren't on good terms with Varia she would make things very difficult. I knew Varia didn't trust me and it made me wonder sometimes why I trusted that my destiny would work out. I fought down those thoughts and went back to Archives. As I went deeper within the Archives I found some vines, they were wrapped around the displays, I grabbed the plasma cutter and turned it on, as the heat touched the vines, they started to moves towards, it obviously that the plant need that heat. Now for the freezing tool I used to cool metal on the jobs I worked as a repairman/renovation with Zeric. As I turned it on the smaller vines retreated away from the cold. As I searched around the Archives after my findings I couldn't find any information on the Morbuzakh vines or a plant itself. At the moment it was hopeless but at least there was another lead in the outskirts of Ta-Metru. The extent of these vines should also be chronicled in order to figure out how far it really was.

…..

Later on I reached the outskirts of Ta-Metru; this lack of information was driving me insane. I hated not being able to know what exactly I was getting into. The outskirts of Ta-Metru would house most of the plants as most buildings there were already condemned and thus the plant could easily take it over. However something caught my eye as I walked. Two shadows were walking along one of them were mine but another was much larger than mine. I turned my head only slightly and noticed that there was no being standing there. I continued to walk on, and as I walker faster it walked faster. As I walked slower, it walked slower. It was mimicking my every move. I quickly rounded a corner where I placed my longsword. I punched through the box and torn out my longsword. My body began to ripple and I returned to my Makuta form with white, light blues, silvers and golds. I assumed where the being would be and I slammed him into the hut, his mask deactivating and revealing my assailant.

"Mistake number one rookie: thinking you could sneak up on me." I pressed my blade closer; it was close enough the point of cutting my unknown assailant's throat. "Now tell me what you are doing here and why?"

"You should leave him alone Talius, I sent for him to find you, not for you to kill him. We have to talk and for Helryx's sake put that sword away." A yellowed armored hand place itself on my shoulder. In a single motion I dropped my blade and grabbed the hand as I spun around. I used my legs to trip the other being and used my weight to force him the ground. My hand around his neck, but it was gently not enough to crush his neck, enough to speak.

"How in Mata Nui's name do you know mine?" I growled.

"Wow, thousands of years old and still as sharp as ever Talius. I'm Kalnur, I was part of the Order for a while, you might remember me from there, and this here is Nidhiki, my companion." He laughed pushing the sword away, after I had picked it back up.

"I don't know you, nor have we ever met! So explain yourself." I snapped. I did not like this situation; it reeked of something very peculiar and made me worried. Not to mention both were well armored and both seemed very powerful in nature. "I don't like dealing with people that favor sneak up to me in such a way, maybe if you answers my questions I won't be so hostile."

"Calm down and let's talk this somewhere more private and less full of weeds." I got up and sheathed my sword, still uneasy. Nidhiki still seemed tense, and with reason to be such. Kalnur signaled him to stand down and spoke again. "There are eyes and ears in the city, and few of them are the kind we want to be near." He paused for a second and added. "Could you check that house for signs of the Morbuzakh, we don't want to be ambushed by that plant."

"Sure…" I said turning my back, I was still tense as the situation still felt bad, it got worse when I turned around and saw Kalnur standing right in front of me. He pressed a finger to my forehead, and I felt all of the strength leave my body. This is what happens when I start conversations off on wrong foot, I usually end up unconscious. The words I heard before I lost consciousness completely worried me.

"Hide his body; we don't want anyone to know we're here." Kalnur spoke; I couldn't hold onto my focus any longer and drifted into unconsciousness.

A/N: This is before Talius second meeting with Varia on Mertru Nui (I included his first meeting only in this chapter) and ends with his first meeting with Kalnur. If that doesn't clear things up PM me.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: APOLOGIES, I have a Graduation party and things have been insanely hectic around my household. Apologies too, because I'm working more seriously on a comic book script and a possible novel, so my writing focus have been elsewhere.

Chapter 8: Odd One

I awoke in a room with intrinsic runes carved on the surrounding walls. The light that shone from them was the only light of room. Obviously he decided that the outskirts of Metru Nui weren't good enough and so he brought me here. However knocking me out to transport me around wasn't making me exactly happy. Then again, I probably would have considered the same in Kalnur's position. Still knocking people out isn't the best way to earn trust or friends. Kalnur must have been an inventor or architect of some kind, as formulas and schematics of various sorts decorated the walls along with the green glyphs. I grabbed my sword, which was lying on the table beside me. I tried the door, but unfortunately it was locked.

"Alright you want to try and kidnap me, well let's see how much this hostage is going to resist." I muttered. I concentrated and activated of the many 46 Makuta powers, the power over Sonics. As I centered focus on one of the walls it shattered and I stepped outside into the hallway. I moved along warily, I wasn't sure if this "Kalnur" had anything planned for my escape, but I wasn't just going to escape, I was going to get answers, whether they were forced or not. I continued down the hallway, as I rounded the corner I saw Kalnur again.

"Where are we? Who are you really "Kalnur"? A follower of Teridax? Of Yistran, perhaps? Answer me!" I roared as I let loose a ball of light, it blinded him slightly and I slammed him into the wall but he recovered quickly and managed to knock my sword out of my hand. As he did he grew in size and before I could recover he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me up off the ground.

"Turn into a giant that's not a cheap move at all." I snapped

"Quiet! Now listen to me and you better listen good." He clenched his hand to add emphasis and I cringed from the pain. "I brought you hereto my fortress to my fortress to talk with you, not for you to ruin it and gut me. Understood!" He dropped me and I landed on the ground roughly. He decreased in size and turn to me once more after gaining his composure, the white and black being known as Kalnur turned to me. "Now come with me, I assume you're hungry."

"Fine." Was all I could mutter. No one liked their ego being bruised.

A few minutes I found myself sitting at a large banquet table, Kalnur sat on one side in an elegant, slightly smaller chair than mine. Mine was comfortable for my large size, but it fit almost too comfortably as if it was already custom made. _Great another Great Being; only this one is a creationist._ I thought.

"Well? Eat! I said I wasn't going to kill you especially not that way. There wouldn't be any challenge in it." He said with a grin and then took a sip. Reluctantly I took a stab at some of the Kane-Ra meat and a few slices of fruit. Before starting into my food, I asked Kalnur a question.

"Kalnur, really what reason did you bring me here, because you seem to have gone to great lengths to do so?"

"Well first off, since it's been such a long time, I want to know what it's been like for the only Makuta who seem to have a sense of justice…and how Helryx has been." Kalnur said, though on the last part he gave me a sly wink and a goofy smile that almost made me crush my glass. "Then I'll move the conversation to Metru Nui and that should be all."

"I left the Order some time ago; I thought someone like you would have been aware of that." I replied slightly bitter about it. "It was far too dangerous after Varia and Vorx had the last of the shadow purged from me, so I left for their own good. I washed ashore on Metru Nui and have been working on my disguise ever since."

"I see. And what exactly brought you to Metru Nui? The new Toa? Or perhaps Varia."

"That Kalnur, is none of your business. All I know is that there's something about Varia that called me to the city of legends, so I couldn't tell you even if I found out." I paused for a few seconds to finish my meal and then added. "I do believe Helryx is doing fine, but you better watch which subjects you bring up." I said, adding a little venom to my voice. Now please take me back to Metru Nui, I have a weed or two to prune. Now."

"Very well Talius, I would have enjoyed a friendly match but alas it cannot be at the moment." Kalnur said wiping his face with a napkin and standing up. He accompanied me to courtyard and started looking around. "Careful with the razor hawks, they have a tendency to prey on anything that moves…that's why I have a scarecrow." He gestured to a scarecrow that strangely looked like Varia, a good choice for one definitely. I could feel the tug as I was pulled back to my body. _By the way if you see Varia before I do, let her know I'm looking for her._ Kalnur…I swear he was the most smug Great Being I ever met, then again I only knew like four, and I never met the fourth in person.

As I awoke in the dilapidated dwelling I found myself back in my matoran form. Quickly I set about to hiding my longsword somewhere safe again and went back to place in Ta-Metru.

After a few nights of what seemed like dreamless sleep a small thought formed in my head. _Is it possible that Lhikan might have figured out something? _In the last few years of my stay on Metru Nui Lhikan's behavior had changed much and from what I gathered he was making frequent trips to the Knowledge Towers in Ko-Metru. Perhaps he was still at his dwelling, perhaps he wasn't, but it wouldn't hurt to check it out. Gathering my tools in a knapsack I slung it around my matoran shoulders and began my walk to what I knew was his dwelling. It was in the simplest of words quaint, Lhikan was a modest Toa but on a level that few would behave like. As I rummaged through the dwelling I came upon his desk and I found some stone writing tablets on the desk, and every single one of them was addressed to Varia, as much as my curiosity I only learned that the rest of the notes were left at Varia's place in apparently Ga-Metru. I gently slid the tablets into my knapsack and began my search for Varia, it seems she had gotten herself deeply embedded with the Toa Metru and while there was nothing wrong with that, it made it impossibly hard to find her. I searched every single Metru up and down only to find her in the one I was residing, Ta-Metru.

"Salutations, Toa Varia." I greeted enthusiastically.

"Tarrik, I suppose. What brings you here?" Varia asked, there was a hint of suspicion in her voice. She started walking with me back to her friends, the Toa Metru.

"Oh, business, you know?" I said as I waved my hands vaguely.

"No I don't." Varia said. "Enlighten me."

I realized that she had led me within earshot of the others, I didn't need them to hear the information that I had found out. "Here on orders, mostly. You know, certain 'Orders'?" I said, raising my eyebrows expectantly, hinting.

"Right, right. Orders. Whatever."

"Well you're needed, nonetheless."

"Okay, then. Vakama, I'm going along with this guy. You'll be fine without me, right? I mean, without my epic ninja skills and stuff, you're in considerably more danger, but you'll manage, right?"

"You're a danger magnet, Varia. We're probably in more danger with you than without you." The Toa of Stone said.

"Who am I to give you permission to go or not? You're your own person." The Toa of Fire answered.

As soon as we were out of earshot, Varia questioned me immediately, she said so not nicely but not friendly either. "What do want Talius? I thought you were on hiatus from the Order."

"I am, I am. For someone so infinitely wise, I would think you'd be able to distinguish simple words from actual facts." I mused as we continued our walk.

"I must be getting rusty, then." Varia said, unappreciatively and annoyed. "What do you want?"

"Well I was searching Toa Lhikan's old dwelling, and I found something, or rather some things, rather interesting. See? Here." I opened the knapsack and handed her the tablets. "Letters, addressed to you, it seems. I didn't read them, except for the very top one. It says that the rest of the notes are at your old place."

"Uh-huh." Varia said with a nod. "What's so important then?"

"I don't know. If I did, I'd have told you already." I shrugged. "But whatever it is, it's long. And it's bound to be important, or Lhikan wouldn't have bothered, right. I say we should go to your old place and get the rest of them, and look at the big picture."

"Who said that there's a 'we'?" She asked. "If it's addressed to me, it's 'me' not 'we'."

"Oh, I think you may be changing your mind." I told her.

"Come on, let's go to your old place and get the rest of these notes.

I read over shoulder, I was kind of impatient; then again I was waiting around thousands of years for learning about what exactly my mission may entail.

_Varia,_

_If you're reading this, then good. It means that you've come back to the City of Legends right on time. After you left, after the Dark Hunter war, well, things went downhill fast. Toa are starting to disappear weekly and I fear it may soon be daily. The Turaga is becoming more and more reclusive every day. I know you don't need to be able to read the stars to tell that this city is headed for trouble. But I have consulted the stars. And things don't look pretty._

That was the first letter Varia had read, she tossed it for me to read myself and it was exactly what I was looking into, why had every Toa except Lhikan disappear?

_Varia,_

_Okay, don't go hoping that I'll get all fancy with these letters. There's no time for that. But I can promise you one thing. One day, when all of this chaos is over, there will be peace, and there will be as much time as anyone could ever need. Remember that, because that is what we Toa are truly fighting for. Peace and tranquility for ourselves and the Matoran. _

_Saying that you're reading this letter, it's safe for me to presume that you are in Metru Nui, currently. And I might have also asked you to keep an eye on any future Toa that might have sprung up. I don't know if I have or not, because the stars can't tell you everything. But, regardless, read carefully what I have to say. _

"Hey, I don't know where he's going with this, but it sounds kinda important." I said as read over her shoulder.

"Cut it out!" Varia said. "I'll give it to you when I'm done."

She picked up another one, and began reading. As she soon found out, her brother was very straightforward with his information.

_Varia,_

_The events that are going to occur, that I will tell you about shortly, are inescapable. They are bound to happen, and they must, in order for things, things that are beyond our world, to be made right. Keep that in mind throughout your reading. _

_There will come a very dark time. Darker than anyone on Metru Nui right now could imagine, including you. I do not know exactly when, or where, but most likely long after my passing. But things all trace back to here, in the City of Legends, and right now, as in the moment, day and month you are reading this. There will rise a tyrant from the depths of the shadows, and he will seek to destroy all that we know, love and hold dear. Do not take any threat lightly. I fear greatly for the Matoran of Metru Nui. They are this universe's lifeblood. When you fight, remember that you are fighting for the Matoran, because there is a whole lot of fighting that's going to happen. Some of it is necessary. But some isn't. _

_This will be your duty. You must keep your eyes and ears open wide for any rising threat. Whether it be any rebellious island looking to wage war, or any desperate fighters looking to become a warlord. Your job is to thwart those plans, and keep any unnecessary conflicts out of the mainstream of events in this universe, so things may unfold as they need to. _

"I don't get it." Varia as she looked over the letter again.

"Well, it looks as though he wants you to make sure that the 'mainstream of events in this universe' are allowed to play out the way they're supposed to. Your job, or our job, is to keep the road clear, basically."

"Oh. Well, who made you so smart, then?" Varia snapped.

"Uhh…" I began to answer, I couldn't really answer that question, I didn't know.

"How are we supposed to know what the 'mainstream' is? Like, how are we supposed to keep those events safe, if we have no clue what they are, or where they're going to be occurring and everything?" Varia interrupted me.

"You still have one last letter to finish." I said, pointing to the last neatly stacked pile of tablets that made up the last letter, trying to divert her frustration away from me.

_Varia,_

_Try to swallow this all, and digest it well. _

_If I haven't asked you this in person already, then my apologies. But maybe there have been some Toa running around Metru Nui that you've never seen before. Those are the heroes foretold in the stars. They're novice Toa. If you could keep an eye out for them as well, the whole city may well owe their thanks to you. They are a crucial Toa Team in history. I don't know which Matoran to choose to transform yet, but whichever ones I choose, don't let them out of your reach, even as they devolve into Turaga, because the mainstream will follow them their whole lives. Whichever island they go to, keep tabs on them, and do the best you can to protect from any third parties. That means, if there are other toa on any island or any place the team goes to, you're all friends._

_But remember how I said that some fights have to be allowed to take place? Stay out of the fights that you can't prevent. Stay out of the ones that spring up too quickly for you to prevent. You'll know what I mean in time. And the inevitable rise of a tyrant. Do not try to prevent that either. Any battle he invokes or is involved in, directly, or not, is meant to be. _

_Please try not to over think this and get confused, because this role I'm assigning you is very important._

_I have no doubt that you will live to see great things, for your destiny isn't written in the stars, like a normal Toa. I think your destiny lies beyond this world. I've known you for about a year and a half in person, and thousands of years in my head. I don't know if you've changed at all, but as long as you let your head do the thinking and your heart do the deciding, you have my trust. I don't know if I'll ever be seeing you again, mask to mask, but consider this my final farewell, sister. _

_Remember me well,_

_Lhikan_

"Awww… how touching." I said, reading over Varia's shoulder again, and finishing the same time she did.

"That wasn't for you to read, Talius." Varia growled at me. She was getting on my nerves and it was obvious that I was getting on hers.

"Talius? Hmm… I don't think I know him. Is he a good friend of yours?" I asked innocently, with a smile. When Varia continued glowering at him he shrugged, saying, "Sorry. I just didn't know that Lhikan was a good writer."

"Neither did I."

"So, where do you want to start? I mean, Toa Lhikan said to-" I started.

Suddenly, Varia was very, very angry. "Shut up! Shut up and go away! You can't give me five minutes to mull things over, can you?" She yelled at me, and began violently re-stacking the letters from Lhikan.

"Sorry. I was just wondering if you had any-"

"No! No I don't have any idea where to start! No, I don't have any idea how to make good on my brother's last wish! Can you stop asking questions for one second! What's wrong with you?" She was screeching, standing now, and glaring down at me. "Go away. I don't want to talk to anyone right now. Especially not you, you idiotic little Matoran." She snapped, as I tried to begin again.

I turned cold and sharp, already starting to leave, I turned back. "I'm a Makuta, I'm not proud of it, but maybe you should treat others with respect. And just because you're Varia, the high and mighty doesn't give you the right to behave like a rahi. When you've calmed down, feel free to come and find me." I said stiffly and walking off towards Ta-Metru again. I didn't even both to hear what she said after that.

I returned to my dwelling in Ta-Metru, at first I sat quietly at my desk near my bed. Then in a sudden burst of rage, I slammed my fist down on the desk and then threw everything off. Damn it, I didn't want to be here, I didn't even want to follow Varia, but Vorx had asked me to stay. And rarely did one ignore the orders given to them especially Order members and definitely when the orders came from a Great Being. Didn't mean they wouldn't cause a strain on me. Well there was a way to unwind, I grab a crossbow from beneath the desk, lightstones were plugged underneath its barrel, and they would charge the bolts, which would then short out anything, including Vahki. That's right; it was time to go Vahki hunting. Okay, okay maybe I was searching for matoran, but nothing was going to get in my way. I was going to get to the bottom of this, even if I could do nothing to stop it.

A/N: As I said I didn't quite particularly enjoy this chapter, partly because to catch to my fellow authors Kalnur and Rusty Red Raptor I had to cover a lot of ground in one chapter. I really wish my heart was into it, good news my rough draft of my comic synopsis is already done, next chapter should be better.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well this should be better than that previous chapter. I think I'll make them shorter as to make it easier I me, and so that I can put more out. I will also not waste too much time and I won't fall behind or leave you in the dark. Trust me writing shorter chapters will stop these long gaps between posting chapters, I'm busy with other work. My last chapter might have been longer, but my mind has been focused on non-fanfiction stories like a book, completing the synopsis to my graphic novel (which the script is already written and revised for the first issue).

Chapter 9: Chasing Shadows

Night had fallen over the city of Metru Nui and it was time to get to work. The lights across the city dimmed but hadn't completely gone out and the foundries' and forges' familiar whirring and churning could still be heard but at a slower pace. I unstrapped my modified crossbow as I walked down the streets out of Ta-Metru. My masked shifted to low-light vision, increasing my visibility and my matoran form became black as an Onu-matoran. I needed to find the Assembly for the Vahki, I heard that the pieces were created in Ta-Metru. I need to get to Po-Metru where that Assembly should be. The quickest way would be through the Chutes but since it was way beyond normal nighttime hours, Vahki were likely to be patrolling the chute stations but I had to do it. I got that gut feeling that people always get when things are about to get worse. One could wonder whether this was a strange gift of foresight or just nerves. The empty streets did nothing to help. I was right, the chute station was empty and as if luck with have it there was barely any Vahki inside.

Quietly I crept into the Ta-Metru chute station, doing my best to not alert the Vahki, of which I could only see a pair of two Vahki stalking the hallways almost daring anyone to even be there. Ah…Vahki…the not-so-secret police of Metru Nui. For some reason even though the Morbuzakh was dead and gone, matoran were still missing, even at an increased pace. I needed to spend my time some other way than following a Toa that I wasn't quite particularly happy with at the moment. I crept along the halls and towards the chute leading to Po-Metru. While I had been in Metru Nui a very long time, I never quite enjoyed the chutes. High velocity travel on a thing I myself couldn't control didn't sit particularly well with me. I saw the two Vahki and I swallowed as they made their way towards me. One keep towards the main path the green one still remain dead set on finding whatever must have made the sound, which I guess was me. I sucked in all the air I could and closed my eyes as it drew closer. I could feel how dangerously close it was to me. Seconds passed and then its head and kept on moving. As soon as I saw that the Vahki had left I finally moved towards the Po-Metru chute. When I finally reached it, I pushed open the door and stepped in the Chute I felt myself slowly levitate up into the main chute. This was actually somewhat soothing that was until I felt myself enter the main chute. I was propelled forward like a torpedo, barreling down the whitish tunnels at breakneck speeds.

Twenty minutes later I reached Po-Metru, where supposedly the Vahki were assembled. Even though it was nighttime the streets were ominous, vacant as if not even one matoran was out past the Vahki enforced curfew. Metru Nui was getting visibly worse but the Vahki, the Vahki held the answer because even after Morzakbuh was gone matoran went missing and not just within the Archives, the problem was since it was so little at a time most matoran barely payed attention to it. That in itself made me nervous it was methodology of a Makuta, slowly allowing pieces of the puzzle to fall in place. But what puzzle and why were these pieces being used?

I pressed the crossbow to my shoulder as I walked through the Metru, the bolt charged as I walked through the streets of Po-Metru. The wind whistled through the valley as my path continued through the dusty streets. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was chasing shadows, chasing nothing. I barely spent time in Po-Metru but it already felt like a bust. I was chasing only bits and pieces of information, nothing substantial and it was driving me mad.

Snap! A loud crunch came from one of the huts in the assembly field. For a second my heartlight flickered and I slowly moved forward towards the hut, and honestly hoped it was a matoran. Wait where was this fear coming from? My time spent under the guise of a matoran must have made believe such. I could take the vahki as a Makuta but in doing so I would blow my cover, that was the only thing I needed to fear, well at least I hoped. I entered the doorway and swept my crosshairs the hut. Nothing, whatever was here had obviously left, but then I felt it, that slow shiver running down my spine. I spun around and fired the crossbow, it hit the green Vahki that must have been watching me, electrocuting it. Damn it, I needed to get out this building, I didn't expect to be cornered by some machine. Luckily most huts had windows, including this one and I dived through it. I could feel the Vahki hot on my trail as I sprinted back towards the Po-Metru station, it was too obvious however, as the Vahki must have been in contact and alert quite a number to cut me off. How in the world was I suppose to outrun the vahki without giving away my real identity. I weaved in and out of back alleys and tried my best to escape them, I just needed to get out of here...

**Choke**

**You choke it but you know**

**It comes back when you're sleeping, cuts you in the dark**

**Burn**

**The city is too bright**

**I'll stay here with my secrets**

**Until it fades to dust**

I spun around and fired the crossbow as I tried to backpedal, it missed unfortunately and I cursed. All I could do was continuing to just trying to run from them. Damn it I wasn't expecting that I was going to be discovered, I was merely meant to be just a shadow in Metru Nui, thankfully my real matoran form was a Ta-matoran, then again "real" was more of a relative word in that situation. I continued down a road, still hearing the "footsteps" of the Vahki.

I must have crossed into Ga-Metru without realizing it because I found myself near the Fountains of Wisdom. I crossed into a dead-end alleyway but found that some of the ledges could be scaled. I grunted, as I struggled to reach the roof I panted as I took a few breaths on the rooftop but then the sound of the Vahki scrapping the sides of the building cut my rest short. I knew the Vahki would dog their prey but across Metru Nui seemed a bit much. Taking one last breath I continued my run, my hunters would find me if I didn't shake them soon enough. I jumped from building to building so much that it became a blur. But something was wrong, my foot caught the side of the building and I went careening into the water below with a loud splash. I held my breath as I descended into the dark waters, trying my best not give into my instincts and swim. If I swam up to the surface immediately the Vahki.

**I'll stay here with my secrets**

It seemed like forever, especially because my supply of air was quickly running out. If I could only...something crashed into me. A Vahki! It was trying to kill me! It started wrapping it's staff around my neck and I was beginning to lose consciousness.

**Sink**

**Into the storm again**

**Cold and disconnected**

**We've opened every door**

**Burn**

**The city is to bright**

**I'll stay here with my secrets**

**Until it fades to dust**

I was losing strength, five minutes must have passed with a little bit of strength, I elbowed my assailant in what would have been his stomach, had it been organic, however it wasn't. Still it surprised him and I made a break for the surface in the dark waters off Metru Nui. My foot, it was still holding on! I began to sink again

**I'll stay here with my secrets**

Damn it, it couldn't end this way I had to know, who was pulling the strings, who was behind all of this.

**I'll stay here with my secrets**

I fired my crossbow, and it electrocuted both of us, for a second my heartlight skipped a beat and I swam to the surface and made my way to the shoreline. I must have dropped my crossbow after firing it, because it wasn't with me anymore. That had been my only weapon against the Vahki, but fortunately they must have though the other Vahki and I were dead, I shifted back into my Ta-matoran colors. It was so dark that I needed to find a place to sleep, besides I was on the verge of losing my consciousness with being dripping wet and the struggle and chase had left me completely exhausted. What Ga-matoran did I know, that would be willing to let me rest. Kai! Quickly I made my way to her hut, she was still awake. I knocked on the doorway.

"Tarrik you're soaked, going for a swim again?" She asked, with a slight bit of concern.

"Sure, something like that." I paused for a second then answered before it got awkward. "Do mind if I rest here for tonight, my lodging is quite a bit away from here."

"Of course, you're a good friend of mine!" Grabbing some extra bedding from an adjacent room.

"Friend, I have very few nowadays it would seem." I whispered as I used some bedding that Kai gave to let me sleep on the floor. I sighed the Po-Koro investigation was a bust, was I really looking for anything. Tomorrow hopefully would be a normal day, I doubted that however...the winds of destiny blowing.

A/N: The song is called "Choke" by Hybrid that I used for this chapter. I know not my best and definitely not my longest, I need to get out of this slump I've been in for the last two chapters.


End file.
